


Let me be your goodnight PL

by edgeofmyinnocence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Open Ending
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgeofmyinnocence/pseuds/edgeofmyinnocence
Summary: Harry mieszka z Gemmą, która tak się składa, że ma najgorszego przyjaciela na świecie. Facet zostaje u nich na noc prawie każdej nocy, jest bałaganiarzem i ma złe maniery, które sprawiają, że Harry mógłby wywrócić swoje oczy tak bardzo, aż zobaczyłby swój mózg. Gemma wyjeżdża na miesiąc, a Louis się wprowadza. Harry nie może go znieść i jakimś sposobem, ciągle dzielą razem łóżko prawie każdej nocy ze względu na burzę z piorunami, która miała miejsce tydzień temu. To nie koniecznie oznacza, że przestają się nienawidzić, dopóki faktycznie tak się dzieje. A jeśli Louis od zawsze był zauroczony Harrym, to jego wina, że nie wyrażał tego we właściwy sposób i pozwalał, by myślał, że Louis go nienawidzi.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [let me be your goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874887) by [theboyfriendstagram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboyfriendstagram/pseuds/theboyfriendstagram). 



> ! One shot podzielony na części !

Harry lubi myśleć, że jest tolerancyjnym, uprzejmym człowiekiem przez... 99% czasu. Ten 1% zdarza się wtedy, gdy rozbrzmiewa dzwonek do mieszkania jego i Gemmy. W szczególności, gdy dzwoni po 20:00, kilka razy, bez końca, dopóki jedno z nich nie otworzy.

A jest tylko jedna osoba, która ma pieprzoną czelność, by dzwonić dzwonkiem do drzwi sto razy podczas wieczoru, kiedy Harry powinien się uczyć.

\- HARRY! - krzyczy Gemma ze swojego pokoju.

\- COOOO?! - odpowiada Harry, wielokrotnie uderzając czołem o biurko.

\- Możesz wpuścić Louisa? Kończę układać włosy.

Harry wypuszcza z siebie zwierzęcy jęk niezadowolenia, ale postanawia wstać od biurka. Bo jeśli istnieje coś gorszego od Louisa Tomlinsona, jest to Louis Tomlinson dzwoniący dzwonkiem do drzwi pięć razy w ciągu dziesięciu sekund.

Otwiera drzwi; z taką siłą, że uderzają o ścianę i prawie zostawiają w niej wgniecenie.

\- Jest dopiero dwudziesta, a ty już jesteś zły? Trzymaj tak dalej, a szybko przybędą ci zmarszczki - mówi dwudziesto-jedno letni mężczyzna stojący w progu, przybierając fałszywy uśmiech, zanim zaprasza się do środka.

Harry zamyka drzwi, a w myślach mówi sobie, żeby nie atakować Louisa od tyłu.

Nawet nie jest pewien jak, kiedy, czy dlaczego Louis stał się najlepszym przyjacielem jego siostry; wie jedynie, że to zaczęło się rok temu, kiedy Harry przeprowadził się do Gemmy, gdy dostał się na Uniwersytet w Manchesterze. Nie zamierza kłamać, na początku był zauroczony Louisem, ponieważ w ciągu dnia zawsze był w pobliżu, a czasami nawet zostawał na noc, dopóki Harry rzeczywiście dostał szansę, by go poznać. Potem wszystko poszło się pieprzyć, bo Louis, jak się okazało, jest najbardziej irytującą osobą, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Nie chodzi tylko o to, że żartuje z tego, że Harry jest dwa lata młodszy, ale również zawsze znajduje jakąś wadę w każdym jedynym facecie Harry'ego, z którym do tej pory się umawiał (nie było ich wielu, około 5, czy 6), którzy ostatecznie z nim zrywali, ponieważ Louis będący w pobliżu był dla nich zbyt irytujący.

Harry próbował wytłumaczyć Gemmie, dlaczego Louis nie powinien być w pobliżu, ale to jak mówienie do ściany. Ponieważ Louis i ona 'są przyjaciółmi od pierwszego roku Gemmy na uniwersytecie', i prawdopodobnie będą nimi, aż Harry umrze przez załamanie psychiczne; lub czegoś w tym rodzaju.

Louis odciąga go od jego wspomnień przez uporczywe machanie ręką przed jego twarzą.

\- Co znowu? - wzdycha Harry.

\- Nie macie już wina?

Harry przewraca oczami i odsuwa się od niego, kierując się do swojego pokoju.

\- Jeśli w szafce nie ma wina, to znaczy, że się skończyło - mówi.

Harry nie może nawet dostać się do zamkniętych drzwi do jego pokoju, ponieważ Louis jest tuż za nim, otwierając je.

\- Myślisz, że nie znam swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki? Wiem, że nigdy nie brakuje jej alkoholu. Więc powiedz mi, gdzie je ukryłeś? - pyta Louis, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

Harry wzrusza ramionami i siada z powrotem przy swoim biurku. - Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz - ponieważ, jeśli jest coś, czego Harry nienawidzi bardziej niż Louisa, to no cóż, jest nim pijany Louis.

Louis podchodzi do szafy Harry'ego i otwiera ją, zanim kuca przed nią i przeszukuje stertę ubrań.

\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? - krzyczy Harry i od razu wstaje z krzesła, pochodząc do Louisa.

Louis wstaje triumfalnie i odwraca się. - Ahah! Tutaj jest - w prawej ręce trzyma butelkę wina, podczas gdy druga znajduje się na jego biodrze.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że mogłem ją tam schować? - pyta Harry, na chwilę rezygnując ze swojej zdenerwowanej postawy.

\- Schować ją w szafie? To metafora, bo wyszedłeś z szafy dopiero po gimnazjum? Blah blah blah - mówi Louis, przewracając oczami. - Banał. Spodziewałem się tego. Chociaż doceniam wysiłek.

Harry patrzy na niego z podziwem, kiedy przechodzi przez pokój i kieruje się do drzwi. Dziękuje Bogu, że ich interakcja nie trwała tak długo, jak ostatnim razem, zanim siada z powrotem przy biurku i otwiera książkę.

Tylko kilka minut później Gemma ponownie otwiera jego drzwi, by powiedzieć mu, że wychodzą na noc i wróci jakoś po północy. Świętuje awans w pracy lub na stażu; Harry nie jest do końca pewien, ponieważ Louis był tym, który mu o tym powiedział, kiedy Gemma przechodziła przez hiperwentylację i, no cóż... Harry nie słuchał zbyt uważnie tego, co mają do powiedzenia przeciętni ludzie.

\- Poradzę sobie, Chryste - wzdycha Harry i przewraca oczami.

Jeśli jest coś, czego absolutnie nie cierpi w mieszkaniu z Gemmą (oprócz Louisa, oczywiście), to fakt, że traktuje go tak, jak przed wyjazdem na uniwersytet. Jak wtedy, gdy byli małymi dziećmi i Gemma opiekowała się nim, gdy rodzice gdzieś wychodzili. Teraz, kilka lat później, jest osiemnastolatkiem, a jego siostra dalej myśli, że potrzebuje opiekunki.

Gemma posyła mu całusa i zamyka drzwi. Kilka sekund później, drzwi frontowe również się zamykają, a Harry w końcu może skoncentrować się na lekcjach. Jakby nie patrzeć, chce zostać prawnikiem.

***

Harry nawet nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy następnego dnia wchodzi do kuchni, a Louis leży na kanapie pół nagi. Przywykł do tego widoku i nawet nie jest zdziwiony.

Otwiera szafkę, żeby wziąć sobie kubek na kawę i wyciąga dwa jajka z lodówki na śniadanie. Jest sobotni poranek, tak, ale ma seminarium za godzinę, a potem spotyka się z Niallem na obiad.

\- Co. Do kurwy.

Harry odwraca głowę, żeby zobaczyć Louisa na kacu, kierującego się do kuchni z oczami do połowy zamkniętymi, a jego twarz mówi 'zabijcie mnie'. Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby to zrobić.

\- Co ty robisz? - pyta Louis, wyłączając kuchenkę.

Harry unosi brwi. - Słucham? Robię śniadanie.

\- O jakiejś pieprzonej godzinie nad ranem?

Dobra. Pijany Louis nie jest najgorszy; Louis mający kaca jest.

\- Już po dziewiątej, ogarnij się.

Louis prycha. - Zrobię to, kiedy twoje włosy przestaną wyglądać jak cholerna parabola.

Harry otwiera usta, ale zaraz je zamyka. To nie jest warte wysiłku; już się tego nauczył.

\- Och... przepraszam. Zapomniałem, że nie masz pojęcia, jak to jest mieć kaca, bo no wiesz... nie masz przyjaciół, z którymi możesz się napić.

Harry przewraca oczami. - Właściwie to mam. Ale wiem, ile mogę wypić. Myślisz, że masz wysoką tolerancję, ale to twoje małe ciałko nie może tyle znieść.

Louis krzyżuje ramiona, ale to oczywiste, że żart na temat jego wzrostu zagrał mu na nerwach, ponieważ nie mówi nic dowcipnego, jak zwykle.

Kończąc robić jajecznicę, Harry siada przy stole i zaczyna jeść, kompletnie zapominając o tym, że Louis jest razem z nim w kuchni.

Tak jest, dopóki starszy chłopak nie siada naprzeciwko niego i zabiera mu talerz tuż sprzed jego nosa.

\- Co jest, do cholery? - krzyczy Harry, tym razem naprawdę robi się wściekły i ma dość jego gównianego zachowania.

\- Jestem głodny i mam kaca. Oszczędź mi gadki.

Harry przeciąga talerz z powrotem na swoją stronę i zabiera również widelec. - To nie powód, żebyś jadł moje jedzenie. Za godzinę muszę być na seminarium, a ty pewnie masz zamiar wrócić do spania z pełnym brzuchem.

\- Tak, ale bez potwornego bólu głowy - wytyka mu Louis, zabierając talerz.

Harry wzdycha i wstaje od stołu, poddając się. Postanawia zjeść szybko jakieś płatki, zanim bierze prysznic i wychodzi. Nigdy nie był w stanie skończyć sprzeczki z Louisem.

***

Kiedy Harry wraca do domu około osiemnastej, Gemma siedzi na kanapie oglądając Grę o Tron i pijąc wino. To może oznaczać tylko jedno.

\- Co się stało? - pyta Harry i kładzie klucze w misce przy drzwiach, podchodząc do niej.

Dziewczyna odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć, a wyraz jej twarzy mówi wszystko. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Masz dobre wiadomości albo...

\- Chodź - uśmiecha się, klepiąc miejsce obok siebie na kanapie. - Siadaj.

Harry podchodzi ostrożnie i siada tuż obok niej. - Mów.

\- Więc mam dobre wieści i... trochę mniej dobre.

\- Proszę, nie mów mi, że jesteś w ciąży. Proszę - mówi Harry, kładąc dłoń na sercu.

Gemma prycha i potrząsa głową w synchronizacji z ręką, która nie trzyma kieliszka z winem. - Nie, Jezu Harry.

Pokazuje jej, żeby kontynuowała. - Och... dobra. No to mów.

\- Zaproponowano mi płatny staż w naprawdę dobrej firmie.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Naprawdę? To wspaniale!

\- W Londynie.

\- To właśnie ta mniej dobra wiadomość? Bo jeśli tak, to wcale nie jest zła. Myślę, że powinnaś to przyjąć.

Gemma uśmiecha się, ale Harry patrząc na nią wie, że to nie ta zła wiadomość, którą chciała mu przekazać.

\- Uh, nie. Ta zła wiadomość to...

Usłyszał wodę spuszczaną w toalecie, a kilka sekund później wyszedł z niej Louis.

\- O Boże - mówi Harry, przewracając oczami. - Powiedz mi, że to nie on będący tutaj jest złą wiadomością.

Gemma potrząsa głową.

\- Och, jeszcze mu nie powiedziałaś? - uśmiecha się złośliwie Louis. - Mogę nagrać jego reakcję, kiedy to zrobisz?

\- Właśnie miałam to zrobić, zachowuj się - ostrzega go Gemma, kiedy Louis siada na fotelu.

\- Co chcesz mi powiedzieć? - pyta Harry, teraz trochę wystraszony.

\- Że Louis zostanie tutaj z tobą, kiedy będę w Londynie - mówi Gemma, a potem wszyscy milkną.

Harry nie wie, jak ma zareagować. Ma krzyknąć? Wrzeszczeć? Uderzyć Louisa w głowę butelką wina, by to skończyć? Jak ma zareagować?

\- Żartujesz, prawda? Wiem, że 1 kwietnia był dwa tygodnie temu, ale nadal... to naprawdę gówniany żart.

Gemma wzdycha, kładąc rękę na udzie Harry'ego. - To nie jest żart Harry. Naprawdę wyjeżdżam za tydzień, a Louis się wprowadza.

\- Ale... Ja nie jestem jakimś cholernym dzieckiem! Wiesz, że mogę sam sobie dać radę, prawda? To jakaś bzdura! - krzyczy Harry, wstając z kanapy. - Dlaczego musi się wprowadzać?? On, ze wszystkich ludzi.

\- Jestem absolutnie zraniony twoimi słowami, młody Haroldzie - Louis drwi z niego, kładąc dłoń na swoim sercu i sapie fałszywie.

Harry odwraca głowę, by spojrzeć na swoją siostrę. - Zdradziłaś mnie. Jak możesz mi to robić? Ufałem ci.

\- Sam wiesz, że czasami zapominasz zamknąć drzwi, a gdy jesteś trochę śpiący zostawiasz włączoną kuchenkę po zrobieniu... - Gemma próbuje uzasadnić swoją decyzję.

\- Och, a Louis jest najlepszą osobą, która powinna się mną zająć? Bo jest odpowiedzialny i tak dalej?!

Gemma kiwa głową. - Tak.

Harry wypuszcza z siebie zdenerwowane westchnięcie i wstaje z kanapy z zamiarem pójścia do swojego pokoju.

Dobra, może trochę dramatyzuje, ale nic nie może na to poradzić. To wszystko, co może zrobić, by przyjąć do wiadomości myśl, że będzie musiał znosić Louisa Tomlinsona przez cały miesiąc.

***

\- Twój pociąg już jest - mówi Harry, próbując spojrzeć na zegar wiszący na ścianie przez włosy Gemmy.

\- Będę za tobą tęsknić - wydyma wargi i puszcza go, a tym samym uwalnia go z najbardziej ciasnego uścisku, jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek doświadczył.

\- To tylko miesiąc Gem, wszystko będzie dobrze. To znaczy, dla ciebie. W międzyczasie ja dosłownie będę mieszkał w piekle - mamrocze Harry.

\- Jestem tuż obok - przypomina mu Louis, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej kilka metrów dalej.

Harry posyła mu fałszywy uśmiech. - Tak, wiem.

\- Bądźcie dla siebie dobrzy - mówi Gemma, po pocałowaniu Louisa w policzek. - Chcę was w jednym kawałku, kiedy wrócę, zrozumiano? Lepiej znajdźcie sposób, żeby się dogadać, dopóki nie wrócę.

\- Myślę, że prędzej zdałbym swoje egzaminy na same szóstki - mówi Louis i klepie ją po plecach, zanim dziewczyna przewraca oczami i odwraca się, by wsiąść do pociągu.

Czekają i patrzą w milczeniu, dopóki pociąg nie odjeżdża, zanim niezręcznie odwracają się, by na siebie spojrzeć.

\- Zamówię taksówkę do domu - mówi Louis, wkładając okulary przeciwsłoneczne.

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Brawo, ale wcale nie pytałem.

\- Dobra, w takim razie musisz wrócić na nogach - ripostuje Louis i odwraca się, by odejść.

\- Właśnie dlatego mam lepsze nogi od ciebie.

Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką Harry dostaje na swoją słabą ripostę, jest środkowy palec.

Louis oczywiście jest już na miejscu, kiedy Harry wraca do domu, i wyleguje się na kanapie, jakby mieszkał tam od zawsze.

\- Weź nogi z stołu. Wiem, że moja siostra pozwala ci to robić, ale teraz jej tu nie ma, więc musisz podporządkować się moim zasadom, dopóki nie wróci.

Louis patrzy na niego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, zanim wybucha śmiechem i ociera fałszywe łzy.

\- Och, nigdy nie uważałem cię za zabawnego faceta, Haroldzie - prycha, nie ruszając nóg ze stołu.

Następuje moment ciszy, zanim Louis kontynuuje.

\- Poza tym, twoim 'zasadom'? Proszę cię. Co zamierzasz zrobić z moimi nogami na stole? Ukarzesz mnie?

Sposób, w jaki to mówi brzmi prowokacyjnie i wyzywająco, ale Harry próbuje to zignorować, kiedy idzie do swojego pokoju, by się rozebrać.


	2. Cz. 2

Dzień 1

To pierwszy raz, kiedy zostają sami w mieszkaniu, i powiedzieć, że jest to niezręczne byłoby niedomówieniem. Ciągle na siebie wpadają, gdy są w drodze do wyjścia, czy do łazienki, półnadzy i tak dalej. 

Pierwsza noc mija bardzo wolno, a Harry nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Może przez to, że Louis śpi za ścianą... zaraz po tym, jak uprawiał głośny seks z jakimś facetem, którego najwyraźniej wyrwał w klubie. 

Podczas drugiej nocy, Harry zaprasza Nialla do siebie.

\- Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli przyprowadzę kogoś ze sobą? - pyta Niall z pełnymi ustami przez telefon.

\- Liama?

\- Właściwie to nie. Sophię. W porządku?

Harry marszczy brwi. - Chcesz przyprowadzić dziewczynę?

\- Tak. Ma coś do Liama i najwyraźniej żadnych innych planów na wieczór, więc zapytała, czy gdzieś wyjdziemy i obmyślimy 'plan'; cokolwiek to miało oznaczać.

Harry przewraca oczami i wygląda przez okno. - To znaczy, że chce znaleźć sposób, aby zwrócić na siebie uwagę Liama, a ty masz jej w tym pomóc. 

Niall wzdycha głośno do telefonu. - Ughhh, dobraaaa. Tak bardzo żałuję, że ich sobie przedstawiłem miesiąc temu, przysięgam. Ciągle słyszę Liam to, Sophia tamto. Mam dość.

\- Po prostu... przyjedź tutaj i przestań narzekać, do cholery. Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę sam na sam z Louisem.

\- I kto teraz narzeka? - pyta Niall, a Harry rozłącza się, ponieważ słyszy pukanie do drzwi od jego sypialni.

Louis nawet nie czeka, aż Harry odpowie, zanim je otwiera. - Chciałem cię tylko poinformować, że zaprosiłem znajomych na noc. 

Harry marszczy brwi. - Co masz na myśli przez przyjaciół?

\- To znaczy, że dwóch moich najlepszych kumpli przyjdzie tutaj na kilka piw i Fifę.

\- Dobra - wzdycha Harry. - Ja też um... zaprosiłem przyjaciół na noc.

Louis wzrusza ramionami, a potem zamyka drzwi. 

Harry nie wie, jak powinien zareagować na tą wiadomość, ponieważ jeśli ma być szczery, jest trochę przerażony myślą o przyszłym stanie swojego mieszkania, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że będą tutaj jeszcze dwie osoby, które są podobne do Louisa. 

Rozbrzmiewa dzwonek do drzwi i Louis krzyczy 'OTWORZĘ!', więc Harry nie trudzi się, żeby wstać od biurka. Słyszy niski głos, mówiący do Louisa, zanim drzwi się zamykają. Rozbrzmiewa śmiech, a potem ponownie słychać dzwonek. 

Tym razem, Louis nie spieszy się z otwarciem drzwi. 

\- HARREH! DO CIEBIE!

Harry przewraca oczami i zamyka laptopa, zanim opuszcza swój pokój. Niall i Sophia stoją w drzwiach, trzymając dwa sześciopaki piwa i torbę z KFC.

\- Co to za ludzie? Są twoimi przyjaciółmi? - pyta Louis, patrząc na Harry'ego.

\- Tak, a co?

Louis zostawia otwarte drzwi, odsuwając się, żeby Niall i Sophia mogli wejść do mieszkania. - Bo już ich lubię, a to nie może być dobre.

Niall wybucha śmiechem. - Więc ty musisz być Louis - mówi, wyciągając rękę. 

\- A ty musisz być...

\- Niall.

\- Więc słyszałeś o mnie? Zakładam, że tylko te złe rzeczy - Louis uśmiecha się ironicznie, potrząsając jego ręką. 

\- No cóż... - Niall milknie. 

\- Tak - dokańcza za niego Sophia. - Możemy już wejść, czy będziemy tak tutaj stać i pożerać się wzrokiem całą noc?

Louis patrzy na Harry'ego. - Zadziorna. Lubię ją.

Harry przewraca oczami, kiedy zamyka drzwi za Niallem. - Trzymaj ręce przy sobie.

Louis nie odpowiada i idzie dołączyć do swoich przyjaciół na kanapie. 

I... wow, dobra? Harry nie zauważył go, gdy przyszedł otworzyć drzwi, ale teraz go dostrzega. Ma czarne włosy, rękaw z tatuaży, lekki zarost i jest ubrany na czarno od głowy do stóp. 

Jest zdecydowanie jednym z najbardziej atrakcyjnych... jeśli nie najatrakcyjniejszym facetem, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Wliczając porno i magazyny. 

\- Kto to jest? - pyta Louisa, dość dosadnie i bezpośrednio. 

\- To Zayn - odpowiada mężczyzna, wstając z kanapy. - Malik. Przyjaciel Louisa. 

\- Domyśliłem się - uśmiecha się Harry, po uściśnięciu jego ręki. 

Louis patrzy na nich, zanim pcha Zayna z powrotem na kanapę. 

\- Zachowaj dystans, dobra? - mówi do Harry'ego. - Nie chcę twoich zarazków na moim najlepszym kumplu.

\- A gdzie jest twój drugi przyjaciel? - pyta go Harry, tylko po to, żeby jeszcze bardziej go zdenerwować.

\- Będzie tu lada chwila. To dziwne, zwykle jest punktualny.

Jak na zawołanie, rozbrzmiewa dzwonek do drzwi. 

\- To on - mówi Louis i idzie otworzyć drzwi. 

I, ku zaskoczeniu Harry'ego, Liam stoi tam z uśmiechem na twarzy i z rękami w kieszeniach.

\- Liam? - pyta Sophia, gdy wychodzi z kuchni, aby zobaczyć, kto jest ostatnią osobą, która dotarła. 

Wymieniają zaskoczone spojrzenia, zanim Louis się wtrąca. - Chwila, wy się znacie?

\- Ja też go znam - mówi Harry i idzie do Liama, by uścisnąć dłoń chłopaka, a jego śladem podąża wesoły Niall. 

Zayn patrzy na nich wszystkich. - No cóż, to nie będzie takie niezręczne. 

\- Zaraz - wtrąca się Louis, unosząc rękę. - Ty jesteś tą Sophią?

Liam posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie i patrzy, jak Louis podchodzi do niej bliżej. 

\- Um... tak? To znaczy, chyba? - pyta Sophia, zerkając na Liama, prosząc o wsparcie. - Jestem teraz trochę zdezorientowana.

\- Nie wygląda źle - uśmiecha się Louis. - Właściwie to jest bardzo ładna. 

\- Przestań być niegrzeczny - mamrocze Harry, odpychając go, z daleka od Sophii. 

\- Co znowu powiedziałem? Ja tylko...

Harry nie słyszy reszty, ponieważ wchodzi do kuchni i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Jego puls przyspiesza, ponieważ Louis już gra mu na nerwach, a noc się jeszcze nie zaczęła. 

***

Wszyscy siedzą na kanapie w salonie, pijąc piwo i, zaskakująco, świetnie się bawią. No cóż, prawie świetnie, ponieważ dla Harry'ego świetną zabawą nie jest przewracanie oczami co minutę, kiedy Louis próbuje być zabawny i głośny. 

Louis, Liam, Niall i Zayn toczą zaciekły maraton w Fifę, podczas gdy Harry nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, więc rozmawia z Sophią w kuchni. Nie miałby nic przeciwko, żeby iść do pokoju i kontynuować sezon Orange Is The New Black, ale to mogłoby zostać źle odebrane, a Harry nie chce, żeby jego goście myśleli, że nie potrafi się z nimi dobrze bawić. 

Potrafi, ale dopóki Louis jest w tym samym pomieszczeniu, to jest mało prawdopodobne. Więc jedyną opcją jest siedzenie na blacie w kuchni z Sophią, dzieląc się pudełkiem lodów i plotkując o chłopakach w pomieszczeniu obok. To trochę zabawne, jeśli Harry ma być szczery.

\- Więc co jest między tobą a Liamem? - pyta cicho Harry, kiedy podaje Sophii łyżkę.

Dziewczyna uśmiecha się i patrzy na swoje kolana. - Nic. 

\- Jeszcze. 

\- Racja - kiwa głowa. - Jest dziwny. 

\- Co masz na myśli? - pyta Harry, patrząc na nią wyczekująco. 

\- Niall powiedział mi, że on mnie lubi, ale patrząc na jego zachowanie, wcale tak nie jest. Dlaczego faceci tacy są?

\- Co nie? To cholernie denerwujące. 

Sophia uśmiecha się ironicznie. - Mówisz to z własnego doświadczenia? 

Harry marszczy brwi. - Co masz na myśli?

\- Ciebie i Louisa.

\- Co... Mnie i Louisa? W jakim sensie? 

\- O was dwóch. To nie o to chodzi Louisowi?

Harry prycha, a potem zaczyna się śmiać. - Nigdy w życiu. Louis i ja tylko... właściwe to nawet nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi na miłość Boską. Nienawidzimy się. 

\- Naprawdę?

Harry patrzy na nią z podziwem. - Nie zauważyłaś tego odkąd tutaj jesteś? 

Sophia potrząsa głową, zdezorientowana. - Nie? No wiesz, myślałam, że to drażnienie się i sprzeczanie to coś jak flirtowanie i tak dalej. Trochę jak od nienawiści do miłości.

\- O Boże, nie. Nienawiść, tak. Miłość, zdecydowanie nie. 

\- Niby dlaczego?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Jest wkurzający. Jest wkurzający odkąd go poznałem. Najdłuższy rok mojego życia. 

\- Dobra, ale wiesz, takie rodzaje przyjaźni zawsze kończą się miłością. Istnieje cienka lina między miłością i nienawiścią, moja mama zawsze to powtarzała.

\- Tak, i pewnie ma rację. Ale ta cienka lina jest zajęta trzymaniem moich neuronów w jednym miejscu, ponieważ czuję, że za każdym razem, kiedy z nim rozmawiam, mogę stracić kolejny. 

Sophia wybucha śmiechem dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy Louis wchodzi do pomieszczenia z pustą miską po chipsach. 

\- Plotkujecie o mnie? - pyta i mruga do Sophii, nawet nie patrząc w kierunku Harry'ego. 

\- Och, nie schlebiaj sobie - Harry przewraca oczami i zsuwa się z blatu.

\- Wiesz, że was słyszałem, co nie? Kłamiesz mi prosto w twarz - mówi Louis, kładąc rękę na biodrze. 

Harry jeszcze nigdy nie chciał kogoś udusić tak bardzo, jak w tym momencie.

***

Wszyscy wychodzą około północy, co oznacza, że plan Harry'ego, by Niall został na noc, kończy się fiaskiem. To oznacza także, że znowu jest zdany sam na siebie, jeśli chodzi o Louisa, i nie jest pewien, czy będzie w stanie być odpornym przez pozostałych dwadzieścia osiem nocy. To tortura. 

Ale hej, przynajmniej dzisiaj nie sprowadził sobie nikogo na noc. Co powinno być czymś dobrym, ale nie jest, ponieważ Louis ciągle siedzi w salonie i ogląda mecz piłki nożnej.

Obecnie na zewnątrz jest burza z piorunami i to najgorsza, jaką Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Nie wie, jak będzie w stanie zasnąć, zwłaszcza, że ulewny deszcz nieprzerwanie uderza o jego okno, ale stara się, wkładając słuchawki do uszu i puszczając muzykę.

Zanim zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, zasypia.

To wydaje się trwać tylko kilka minut, ponieważ ktoś potrząsa nim, by go obudzić, sprawiając, że pojękuje i odwraca się, żeby zobaczyć, kto to jest.

Oczywiście to Louis (któż by inny?) i wygląda naprawdę poważnie.

\- Mmmco? - pyta Harry, pocierając oczy i wyciąga jedną słuchawkę.

\- Uch...

\- Wiesz, która godzina?

\- Tak, wiem. Jest prawie trzecia nad ranem, ale nie mogę spać.

Harry wzdycha głośno. - I co chcesz żebym zrobił? Mam ci zaśpiewać kołysankę, czy co?

\- Nie, po prostu... Nie mogę spać, kiedy na zewnątrz jest burza.

Harry niegrzecznie prycha. - Ile ty masz lat? Trzy?

Louis patrzy w dół na swoje ręce, a Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że mówi poważnie. - Nie, ale... to skomplikowane. Po prostu nienawidzę burz. 

\- Ugh, dobra. Wchodź. Ale nic nie mów i trzymaj się z daleka. Jeśli mnie dotkniesz to ci przywalę. 

Louis przewraca oczami i z powrotem jest Louisem, którego Harry nie cierpi. Na chwilę się przestraszył. 

Louis wchodzi pod kołdrę i odwraca się plecami do Harry'ego, który wzdycha raz jeszcze, zanim wkłada słuchawkę z powrotem do ucha i zasypia prawie natychmiast.

***

Dzień 3 

Kiedy się budzi, Louis nadal śpi po swojej stronie łóżka, rzęsy poruszają się delikatnie nad jego policzkami, kiedy cicho chrapie. Wygląda... pięknie, myśli Harry, zanim wstaje z łóżka i idzie wziąść prysznić, ponieważ nie myśli jasno. 

Robi sobie śniadanie, zanim wychodzi na zajęcia, nie trudząc się, żeby sprawdzić, czy Louis wstał.

Spędza cały dzień z Niallem, zaraz po tym, jak ich ostatnie zajęcia dobiegają końca. Chociaż gdy wraca, jego mieszkanie jest absolutnym bałaganem.

\- Co się dzieje? - pyta, rozglądając się wokół stolika w salonie, czerwone kubki stoją na obu końcach.

Louis przygląda się zza kanapy i pochodzi bliżej. - Urządzam imprezę. Czy to nie jest dla ciebie wystarczająco jasne? Powinienem był nadmuchać balony i wywiesić wielki baner? 

Harry krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. - Pozwoliłem ci urządzić imprezę w moim mieszkaniu? 

\- Nie musiałeś - mówi Louis i posyła mu wielki, fałszywy uśmiech, który następuje na ostatni nerw Harry'ego. - Rozmawiałem z twoją siostrą i powiedziała, że nie ma nic przeciwko, dopóki nie spalę budynku lub nie dostanę się do jej szafki z winem.

\- Ale... - Harry próbuje się sprzeciwić.

Louis unosi rękę. - Kochanie, jeśli Gemma myślałaby, że jesteś wystarczająco dojrzały i odpowiedzialny, aby samemu sobie poradzić, to nawet by mnie tu nie było. Więc twoje insynuacje, że masz prawo mówić mi co mogę, a czego nie nadają się do kosza - Louis zatrzymuje się, żeby zaczerpnąć powietrza. - Bo jesteś osiemnastoletnim bachorem, który myśli, że wszystko może, kiedy tak naprawdę jest gówno wart. 

Kiedy kończy, Harry czeka kilka sekund, żeby przetworzyć słowa, które wyszły z ust Louisa, zanim rzuca się na starszego mężczyznę, uderzając go prosto w szczękę.

\- Kurwa, przepraszam...

\- Ow... co jest do cholery?! - krzyczy Louis, trzymając swój policzek. - Właśnie mnie kurwa uderzyłeś! Dosłownie mnie właśnie uderzyłeś.

\- Och, nie bądź taki zdziwiony. Należało ci się to od dłuższego czasu, powinieneś był wiedzieć, że to w końcu nadejdzie - mamrocze Harry, pocierając dłoń na kostkach. Impuls uderzenia Louis przyszedł tak nagle, że nawet nie pomyślał dwa razy o tym, że facet ma jedną z najostrzejszych szczęk, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek widział. 

Prawdopodobnie od ssania tylu kutasów, myśli, kiedy potrząsa głową. 

\- Nie zachowuj się tak z tego powodu. Jakbyś nigdy wcześniej nie został uderzony.

Harry mija Louisa, żeby pójść do swojego pokoju, ale zostaje zatrzymany w pół kroku, gdy czuje ostry ból z tyłu szyi. 

\- Co... czy ty właśnie pociągnąłeś mnie za włosy? - pyta, oszołomiony.

\- Tak - mówi Louis, wytrzeszczając oczy w szyderczym geście.

Harry robi krok do tyłu. - Ty pieprzony kutasie. Myślisz, że jesteś taki ważny i bardziej dojrzały, bo jesteś kilka lat starszy, a w rzeczywistości; jesteś tylko dzieciakiem, który nie wie, jak się zachować. Jesteś cholernie żenujący, stary.

Potem Harry odchodzi i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi do swojego pokoju, zanim idzie usiaść na łóżku, aby się uspokoić. Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale fakt, że Louis pociągnął go mocno za włosy, żeby go zabolało, trochę go podniecał.

Co wcale nie jest dobre, a Harry prędzej zgoliłby włosy niż Louis podnieciłby go kolejny raz.

***

Jest po dwudziestej trzeciej, a głośna muzyka rozbrzmiewa w całym mieszkaniu. Harry próbował wcześniej zasnąć, ponieważ jutro ma zajęcia, ale to oczywiste, że do tego nie dojdzie przez Louisa, który urządza imprezę kilka metrów od jego pokoju.

Z drugiej strony mieszkania słyszy wiele głosów, których nie zna, więc Harry próbuje je wyciszyć, włączającna pełną głośność playlistę utworzoną na sen i zamykając oczy.

Zostaje obudzony kilka godzin później przez naprawdę brutalne potrzaśnięcie. Jego oczy się otwierają i zostaje powitany przez naprawdę uśmiechającego się Louisa, który patrzy na niego. Muzyka ucichła i teraz panuje kompletna cisza, z wyjątkiem klimatyzacji, która działa w pokoju Harry'ego dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. 

\- Cześć stary. Przepraszam, że cię obudziłem.

Harry przewraca oczami, ponieważ Louis jest wyraźnie pijany, oceniając po jego niewyraźnych słowach i po sposobie w jaki chwieje się na nohach, kiedy mówi. 

\- Czego chcesz? - pyta Harry, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy.

\- Chcę um... mogę tutaj znowu spać? Proooooszę.

Harry prycha i potrząsa głową. - Nie ma mowy. Pociągnąłeś mnie za włosy...

\- A ty mnie uderzyłeś! - krzyczy Louis, oburzony. Stanu upojenia alkoholowego i wściekłości nie powinno się mieszać; Harry to wie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o Louisa. - Ja tylko pociągnąłem cię za włosy. Chciałem poczuć te loki... 

\- Jesteś pijany. Idź do łóżka i zostaw mnie samego - mówi Harry, zamykając oczy i ponownie wkładając słuchawki.

\- Dobra - słyszy, jak mówi Louis, zanim starszy chłopak wspina się nad nim i układa się po drugiej stronie łóżka. 

\- Miałem na myśli twoje łóżko. Nie moje. Moje łóżko jest zakazane - informuje go Harry, próbując zepchnąć z niego Louisa.

\- Nie pchaj mnie, bo jestem tak zalany, że mogę zwymiotować, kiedy tylko będę chciał. A ty nie chcesz tego, prawda? - grozi mu Louis, odwracając głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego.

Nawet w słabym świetle wpadającym przez okno od latarni ulicznych, Harry może dostrzec, jak zaszklone są oczy Louisa i jak cholernie jest pijany.

\- Nie, nie chcę. Ale wolałbym, żebyś spał w drugim pokoju, skoro, no wiesz, jestem osiemnastoletnim bachorem - mówi Harry, powtarzając słowa Louisa.

\- Och, daj spokój. Tak, powiedziałem to, ale wiesz, że ja... - milknie, a potem następuje cisza. 

Harry marszczy brwi. - Wiem, że ty co?

Louis nie odpowiada, a Harry w ogóle nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy widzi, że chłopak odleciał, kiedy mówił. Potrząsa głową i odwraca się plecami do Louisa, a potem idzie spać ze swoim wrogiem drugą noc z rzędu.


	3. 3

Dzień 4 

Louis nadal jest w łóżku następnego dnia rano, cicho chrapiąc. Grzywka opada mu na twarz i z każdym oddechem unosi się trochę, odsłaniając jego rzęsy.

To niesprawiedliwe, żeby mieć takie długie rzęsy, myśli Harry, odsuwając się od Louisa i siadając, aby rozprostować plecy.

Nawet nie wie, jaki jest dzisiaj dzień, więc musi sprawdzić datę na swoim telefonie. Jest to zwykły dzień tygodnia, co oznacza, że o jedenastej ma zajęcia, więc wstaje z łóżka i idzie do łazienki.

Kiedy jest w kuchni, robiąc sobie śniadanie; Louis wstaje i wychodzi właśnie z pokoju.

\- Głowa mnie cholernie boli - mamrocze Louis i siada naprzeciwko Harry'ego. - Nienawidzę mieć kaca.

\- No cóż, może nie powinieneś tak dużo pić - mówi Harry, biorąc łyka swojej kawy. - Tak tylko mówię. 

Louis przewraca oczami. - Przepraszam mamo. Obiecuję, że dzisiaj się nie napiję. 

\- Mam nadzieję, bo jutro rano mam seminarium i nie chcę znowu zasypiać przy muzyce techno.

\- Jaki masz problem z muzyką, której słucham?

Harry niewinnie potrząsa głową. - Nie mam problem z twoim gustem muzycznym. Mam problem z tobą, kiedy budzisz mnie w środku nocy, bo chcesz spać w jednym łóżku przez jakąś głupią burzę z piorunami, która miała miejsce kilka dni temu. Serio, dorośnij albo chociaż śpij we własnym łóżku. A najlepiej, w swoim własnym mieszkaniu. 

Louis patrzy na niego dziwnie, zanim wstaje od stołu. - Dobra. Tak zrobię.

Harry obserwuje go, jak wychodzi w ciszy z pomieszczenia i tylko przez sekundę, czuje się winny, że był dla niego taki szorstki. Nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Louis nienawidzi burzy, może to coś z dzieciństa, a może coś więcej. Ale potem przypomina sobie, że nienawidzi tego faceta przez wszystko, co mu zrobił w ciągu minionego roku i wtedy przestaje mu być przykro.

***

Dzień 8 

Poczucie winy wraca trzy dni później w piątek, kiedy Harry budzi się całkiem sam. Znowu. Louis nie rozmawiał z nim od tamtego ranka, kiedy naskoczył na niego i nie wie dlaczego czuje się tak... pusty. Tak bardzo przyzwyczaił się do przekomarzania i obelg, że czuje się bez tego dość dziwnie.

Jest sobotni wieczór, więc Harry jak zwykle ogląda nowy odcinek Orange Is The New Black, którego nie mógł obejrzeć w środę, ale teraz jest w swoim pokoju, ponieważ Louis ma towarzystwo. A dokładniej, męskie towarzystwo. 

To facet, którego Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział, ale i tak już go nie lubi. Jest typem z wyższych sfer, z tą swoją koszulką polo i drogimi spodniami, więc Harry od razu go nienawidzi. 

Nagle dzwoni jego telefon i to Niall. Dzięki Bogu.

\- Tak - odpowiada.

\- Harry! Właśnie rozmawiałem z Liamem i ma dla nas stolik w Bijoux. Spotkamy się przy wejściu o dwudziestej trzeciej.

\- Ale...

\- Nie słyszę cię! - krzyczy Niall do telefonu. - Zobaczymy się na miejscu!

Potem się rozłącza, a Harry wzdycha. To i tak lepsze niż siedzenie w swoim pokoju całą noc w obawie, że Louis zacznie pieprzyć tego faceta na kanapie. 

Patrzy na godzinę na swoim telefonie, jest trochę po dwudziestej pierwszej. I tak nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, więc bierze parę obcisłych spodni, czarny podkoszulek i świeżą bieliznę, zanim kieruje się do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic. 

Prysznic i masturbację później, jest już piętnaście po dwudziestej drugiej, więc zaczyna układać włosy i rozpyla na siebie wodę kolońską. Nadal ma czterdzieści pięć minut, więc postanawia pójść do kuchni zrobić sobie drinka, aby rozpocząć noc.

W ogóle nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy wchodzi do salonu, żeby dostać się do kuchni i widzi pół nagiego Louisa na kanapie, całującego się z facetem.

Oczywiście nie zaprzestają swoich ruchów, więc Harry po prostu wchodzi do kuchni, aby znaleźć wódkę i sok żurawinowy. 

Trzy szklanki później rozbrzmiewa alarm, co oznacza, że musi zadzwonić po Ubera i wyjść z mieszkania. Właśnie to robi i kiedy dostaje powiadomienie, że przyjechał Uber, wstaje od stołu. 

\- Dokąd idziesz? - pyta Louis, kiedy widzi Harry'ego, kierującego się do drzwi. Najwyraźniej przerwał całowanie, żeby zadać mu to pytanie, co jest czymś nowym. 

\- Na zewnątrz - jest wszystkim, co mówi Harry, zanim jest za drzwiami.

Niall, Liam i Sophia czekają na niego w kolejce do klubu i wyglądają na podekscytowanych, gdy go dostrzegają.

\- Nie sądziłem, że naprawdę przyjdziesz - mówi podniecony Niall, przyciągając go do uścisku.

\- Nie dałeś mi wyboru, co nie? - śmieje się Harry i klepie go po plecach.

\- Och, jest Alex! - mówi Sophia i macha do kogoś.

I dobra, facet jest uroczy. I naprawdę atrakcyjny. Jest niższy od Harry'ego, ale ma przepiękne orzechowe oczy i ładną grzywkę, która przypomina Harry'emu o pewnej osobie.

\- Harry, to mój przyjaciel Alex - przedstawia ich sobie Sophia. - Chodzi ze mną na zajęcia z nowoczesnego designu.

Więc prawdopodobnie jest gejem, myśli Harry z uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy podają sobie ręce.

\- Miło cię poznać Harry - mówi Alex z mocnym akcentem Geordie*, zanim ewidentnie mierzy go wzrokiem. 

Zdecydowanie jest gejem.

W końcu znajdują się na początku kolejki, a Liam mówi ochroniarzowi, że mają zarezerwowany stolik na nazwisko Payne, więc zostają wpuszczeni do środka, jak tylko sprawdza ich dowody osobiste. 

Klub jest wypełniony, a muzyka przenika całe ciało Harry'ego, jak tylko dostają się do środka. Ich stolik znajduje się tuż obok baru, więc to zawsze jakiś bonus.

Siedzi tuż obok Alexa i po tym jak zamawiają butelkę wódki z jakimś sokiem, Harry zabiera się do roboty. Minęło trochę czasu odkąd ostatnio uprawiał seks, a Alex jest w jego typie.

Okazuje się, że jest zabawny i czarujący, nie tylko dobrze wygląda.

\- Co studiujesz?

\- Prawo - mówi Harry i przysuwa się bliżej. Alex uśmiecha się znacząco na ten gest.

\- Więc zostaniesz prawnikiem? Powinienem się bać?

Harry potrząsa głową, uśmiechając się. - Nie ma powodu, żeby się bać.

Rozbrzmiewa nowa piosenka Drake'a i Alex ożywia się. - Chodźmy zatańczyć.

Harry uśmiecha się ironicznie; cieszy się, że to nie on musiał to proponować.

\- Dobra - to wszystko, co mówi, zanim Alex ciągnie go w stronę parkietu.

Próbuje ignorować wymowne spojrzenie Nialla i obsceniczne gesty Sophii, kiedy podąża za Alexem na parkiet.

Niższy chłopak przyciąga Harry'ego do swoich pleców i od razu zaczyna się o niego ocierać z taką pewnością siebie, że Harry nic nie może poradzić na to, że zaczyna się podniecać.

\- Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry - mówi mu Harry do ucha, żeby Alex mógł usłyszeć go przez głośną muzykę.

Alex odwraca głowę i zawiesza ramię wokół szyi Harry'ego, aby wyszeptać mu do ucha. - Wiem.

\- Wiesz? - droczy się Harry, a potem wie jedynie, że zostaje pociągnięty do przodu i zaczynają się całować.

Może poczuć krew pędzącą do jego penisa i to będzie naprawdę żenujące, jeśli od razu czegoś z tym nie zrobi.

Na szczęscie, Alex najwyraźniej czyta mu w myślach, ponieważ pyta go, czy chce wyjść z klubu.

\- Do mnie - mówi Harry, nawet o tym nie myśląc i odsuwa się. Alex rozjaśnia się na jego słowa i po raz kolejny ciągnie Harry'ego za sobą, z dala od tańczących ciał. 

\- Idziemy um... Do mnie - informuje Harry, kiedy docierają do stolika, by zabrać swoje rzeczy.

Niall wymienia spojrzenia z Sophią i Liamem, zanim uśmiecha się złośliwie do Harry'ego. - Nie zapomnijcie się zabezpieczyć - to wszystko, co mówi, a Harry przewraca oczami, zanim kierują się w stronę wyjścia.

Na zewnątrz cała masa ludzi, czeka na taksówki, więc Harry zamawia Ubera, który powinien przyjechać do dziesięciu minut.

\- Zanim dostaniemy się do mojego mieszkania, powinieneś wiedzieć, że mam współlokatora, który jest dość... irytujący.

Alex uśmiecha się. - Wiem wszystko o szalonych współlokatorach. Też takiego mam. Nie mogę go znieść, więc w porządku. W sumie to nie widziałem go od dłuższego czasu.

\- Idealnie - mówi Harry, zanim przyciąga go do kolejnego pocałunku. 

Kiedy dostają się do mieszkania, są zbyt napaleni, by przejmować się, kto może zobaczyć jak się całują, a kto nie, ale Louisa nie ma już na kanapie, na szczęście.

Więc Harry pcha Alexa na łóżko, kiedy docierają do jego pokoju i uśmiecha się znacząco, kiedy chłopak szybko się rozbiera. 

***

Dzień 9 

Budzi się z przytulającym go Alexem, który nadal śpi, więc Harry delikatnie wysuwa się z jego ramion i idzie do łazienki.

Po umyciu zębów, idzie do kuchni, w której dostrzega bardzo zaniedbanego Louisa, pijącego kawę i palącego papierosa.

\- Miałeś naprawdę dobrą noc - mówi Louis, patrząc na niego.

\- Ty też - odpowiada Harry, wskazując głową na malinki na szyi Louisa.

\- On nie został na noc, a ja nie byłem głośny. 

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - To moje mieszkanie, więc mogę robić wszystko, o co poprosi mój kutas. 

\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie możesz. Ale następnym razem nie jęcz tak fałszywie, bo starałem się przespać.

Harry ignoruje go, nalewając sobie kubek kawy, ale Louis najwyraźniej jeszcze nie skończył tej rozmowy. 

\- Kim jest ten facet?

\- Nie znasz go - odpowiada Harry i pochyla się na blacie.

\- Jak ma na imię?

Zanim Harry może zapytać, dlaczego jest taki ciekawski, Alex wchodzi do kuchni, zatrzymując się, kiedy dostrzega Louisa.

\- Alex? - pyta przerażony Louis.

Alex patrzy na Harry'ego, a potem na Louisa. - Louis. 

\- Znacie się? - a potem załapuje. - Och. Jesteście współlokatorami.

\- Tak, jesteśmy współlokatorami - odpowiada Louis, ale to oczywiste, że nie jest zadowolony z obrotu spraw. - Więc wy dwaj się pieprzyliście. Jak to się stało?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. - Sophia nas sobie przedstawiła - potem patrzy na Alexa. - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego nie zgadłem, że to Louis jest twoim współlokatorem.

Louis marszczy brwi. - Co to miało znaczyć?

\- Powiedziałem mu, że mam irytującego współlokatora, kiedy przyznał, że też takiego ma - odpowiada Alex, krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

\- Miło z waszej strony - mamrocze Louis i gasi papierosa w popielniczce. - Dobra, idę spotkać się z Zaynem, więc za chwilę się mnie pozbędziecie. 

Harry patrzy, jak wychodzi z pomieszczenia, zanim odwraca się do Alexa. - Dasz mi swój numer, zanim wyjdziesz? Nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby zrobić to ponownie.

Alex unosi brew, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Nie odpuściłbyś, co nie?

Harry uśmiecha się i podaje mu swój telefon. 

***

Dzień 11 

Jest wtorek, co oznacza, że przyszła kolej na czterogodzinną zmianę Harry'ego w restauracji/pubie Cane & Grain, który znajduje się kilka minut od jego mieszkania.

Niall podchodzi do niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Są dwie osoby przy stoliku numer dwadzieścia.

Harry wzdycha i odpycha się od baru, kiedy chwyta menu. - Dlaczego masz taką ponurą minę?

\- Bo boję się, że naplujesz im do jedzenia.

Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzają się. - Nie ma mowy. Co Louis tutaj robi?

Niall wzrusza ramionami. - Dla mnie to wygląda na randkę.

Harry stara się zapanować nad swoimi nerwami, zanim podchodzi do ich stolika. I rzeczywiście, jest tam Louis z tym bogatym facetem, śmiejąc się z czegoś. To irytujące.

\- Witamy w Cane & Grain, dzisiaj będę waszym kelnerem - mówi Harry i posyła im fałszywy uśmiech.

Cała twarz Louisa rozjaśnia się figlarnie, kiedy Harry kładzie przed nimi menu. - Dajcie mi znać, kiedy będziecie gotowi złożyć zamówienie. 

Potem odchodzi z zaciśniętymi zębami. Niall czeka na niego w kuchni, która jest ich miejscem spotkań.

\- I? - pyta.

\- Co? - Harry przewraca oczami i siada obok niego na krześle.

\- Wszystko w porządku z twoim temperamentem?

Harry wzdycha. - Niall, nie napluje im do jedzenia - milknie na chwilę. - No, może tylko Louisowi. 

Niall śmieje się, ale nic więcej nie mówi.

\- Od kiedy Louis tutaj jada? Nigdy wcześniej go tu nie było, poza tym, oczekiwałem czegoś więcej od tego bogatego kolesia. 

\- Co cię to obchodzi? - pyta Niall. 

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to, jestem zdenerwowany, że tutaj też muszę go widywać. To wygląda tak, jakby jego życiowym celem było rujnowanie mi mojego.

\- Stary - zaczyna Niall, kładąc rękę na jego ramieniu. - Myślę, że to wyolbrzymiasz. Nie jest tak źle. Mogę się zamienić z tobą stolikami, ale wiesz jaki jest Smith, kiedy nie robimy wszystkiego podręcznikowo.

Harry kiwa głową. Ich szef jest prawie tak bardzo denerwujący jak Louis. Prawie.

Obserwuje stolik numer dwadzieścia, kiedy z powrotem wychodzą i siadają przy barze. Wkrótce bogaty koleś unosi rękę.

\- Idę - mamrocze Harry bardziej do siebie niż do Nialla i odchodzi.

Zamawiają butelkę wina (oczywiście), pizzę dla Louisa i makaron dla bogatego kolesia.

Godzinę później, kończą jedzenie i wino, ale najwyraźniej nie myślą o wróceniu do domu. 

\- Poproszę jeszcze jedną butelkę czerwonego wina - mówi bogaty koleś, a Harry kiwa głową, kiedy zabiera ich talerze. Teraz żałuje, że nie napluł im do jedzenia. 

Potem oczywiście rozważa otwarcie butelki i naplucie do niej, kiedy wraca do ich stolika tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć jak się całują.

\- Ahem - odchrząkuje Harry, kiedy otwiera butelkę i nalewa im po kieliszku. - Przynieść rachunek?

Bogaty koleś potrząsa głową. - Jeszcze nie.

Pół godziny później proszą o jeszcze jedną butelkę, a Harry ma dość. Louis już jest podpity, nadal nie patrzy mu w oczy, ale Harry może to stwierdzić po sposobie, w jaki się porusza i patrzy na tego bogatego kolesia. 

Prawie rzuca przed nimi butelką, zanim ją otwiera. I po raz pierwszy tej nocy, Louis nawiązuje z nim właściwy kontakt wzrokowy.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie są toalety? - pyta bogaty koleś, a Harry wskazuje drzwi po lewej stronie.

\- Dzięki.

Facet wstaje od stołu i odchodzi, zostawiając ich samych.

\- W końcu postanowiłeś złapać faceta w swoje szpony, co? - pyta Harry, kiedy nalewa wino do kieliszka Louisa. 

Louis patrzy na niego zamglonymi oczami. - Jaki masz, kurwa, problem?

\- Moim problemem jest to, że nigdzie nie mogę się ciebie pozbyć. Moje miejsce pracy, serio?

\- Och, skończ już. Harvey wybrał to miejsce.

Harry wybucha śmiechem. - Ma na imię Harvey? Powinienem był się domyślić.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? - pyta Louis.

\- To znaczy, że jest cholernie bogaty, a zaprasza się do baru.

Louis robi minę. - Co cię to obchodzi? Jesteś naszym pieprzonym kelnerem, więc zachowuj się jak jeden z nich.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie masz zamiaru dzisiaj spać w moim mieszkaniu, bo jesteś pijany i nie chcę radzić sobie z twoim kacem jutro rano. Mam zajęcia.

Louis wskazuje na niego. - I tylko dlatego, przyprowadzę go tam i będę go pieprzył dzisiaj przy twoich drzwiach. To obietnica i ostrzeżenie.

\- Ty mały...

Harry milknie, kiedy Harvey wraca z uśmiechem na twarzy.

Zostawia ich samych i idzie do Nialla. - Mam go dość. Jestem bliski zadzwonienia do Gemmy i błagania ją, żeby wróciła.

\- Nie niszcz jej tego. Po prostu... Ignoruj Louisa. Zostało dwadzieścia dni, potem wróci. 

Harry wzdycha i przebiega ręką przez swoje włosy. - Nienawidzę go. Wiesz, że nie jestem nienawistną osobą, ale jego nienawidzę. 

\- Rozumiem, ale postaraj się wysilić do powrotu twojej siostry. Jest jej najlepszym przyjacielem, a ty jej bratem. Kocha was obu, a widzenie, jak walczycie ze sobą, wcale nie jest dla niej miłe.

\- Ciebie też nienawidzę. Zawsze masz rację. Poza tym, od kiedy przejmujesz się uczuciami mojej siostry?

Niall przewraca oczami. - Harry, tak po prostu powinno być. Och, i przy okazji, nie powiedziałeś mi, jak poszło z Alexem.

\- Och. No wiesz, pieprzyliśmy się i został na noc, ale okazało się, że jest współlokatorem Louisa i również uważa go za irytującego. Mam jego numer i mogę do niego zadzwonić, żeby wpadł dzisiaj. Kto powiedział, że tylko Louis może przyprowadzić kogoś na noc?

Zanim Niall może coś powiedzieć, by go powstrzymać albo dać mu jakąś radę, Harry wyciąga telefon, aby do niego napisać.

\- Chcą rachunek - mówi Niall, wyciągając Harry'ego z transu.

\- Albo kolejną butelkę wina - mamrocze Harry, wkładając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni, po napisaniu do Alexa. Modli się, żeby chcieli rachunek i nic więcej.

\- Poprosimy o rachunek - mówi Harvey, a Harry kiwa głową, starając się nie wyglądać na szczęśliwego, ale mu się nie udaje. 

Rachunek okazuje się wynosić £110, a Harry nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy Harvey daje mu £150 i mówi, żeby zatrzymał resztę. To największy napiwek, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek dostał, ale wolałby oddać resztę, co do pensa, tylko po to, żeby zrobić mu na złość.

Obaj wychodzą, a Harry w końcu może odetchnąć. Została mu godzina zmiany, która mija szybko, ponieważ obsługuje samych miłych ludzi, którzy go nie wkurzają. 

***

Jest wpół do dwudziestej trzeciej, kiedy wraca do mieszkania i dzięki Bogu, kanapa jest pusta. Nawet jeśli dochodzą dźwięki z pokoju Louisa, Harry może je łatwo zignorować, kiedy idzie do własnego.

Alex powiedział mu, że będzie za dziesięć minut, ponieważ przyjedzie swoim samochodem, ale biorąc pod uwagę burzę, zajmie mu to więcej czasu.

Jest trochę po dwudziestej trzeciej, kiedy Alex w końcu dzwoni do drzwi, a Harry jest gotowy.

\- Muszę cię ostrzec, że Louis jest teraz uch, naprawdę głośno - mówi do Alexa, kiedy go wpuszcza. 

Chłopak jedynie uśmiecha się znacząco. - To bądźmy głośniej.

Kończą półtorej godziny później, a Alex siada na łóżku, szukając swoich rzeczy.

\- Wychodzisz? - pyta Harry, jak tylko słyszy, że drzwi frontowe zostały zamknięte.

\- Tak, jutro o dziewiątej mam zajęcia. Ale było naprawdę dobrze.

Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy całują się przelotnie. - Uważaj na siebie, jak będziesz jechał w taką pogodę. Daj znać, jak wrócisz do domu. 

Alex kiwa głową, kiedy wkłada spodnie.

\- Napiszę jutro do ciebie - mówi do Harry'ego, kiedy są przy frontowych drzwiach.

\- W porządku - mówi Harry i całuje go, zanim go wypuszcza i zamyka za nim drzwi. 

Robi sobie kubek herbaty, a potem wraca do swojego pokoju. Ledwo dostaje się do łóżka i wyłącza lampkę, gdy rozbrzmiewa pukanie do drzwi. 

Jęczy. - Co?

Drzwi powoli się otwierają i wchodzi Louis. - Czy, uch, mogę?

Jego słowa są niewyraźne, co oznacza, że jeszcze nie wytrzeźwiał, mimo że Harvey powinien wypieprzyć z niego alkochol, sądząc po tym, jak wcześniej brzmiał Louis.

\- Co możesz? - pyta Harry.

\- Mogę tutaj spać? - mamrocze Louis, przewracając oczami.

\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz... nie. Idź do łóżka. 

Louis ignoruje odrzucenie Harry'ego i zamyka drzwi, zanim podchodzi do łóżka i wchodzi pod kołdrę. 

\- Powiedziałem nie - powtarza Harry, kopiąc go pod kołdrą.

\- Mam to gdzieś - spluwa Louis, odwracając się plecami do Harry'ego. 

\- Ty mały gnojku. Wynocha z mojego łóżka. Mam gdzieś twoje fobie.

Louis jęczy. - Ogarnij się. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie stąd. 

\- Chcesz się założyć? - pyta Harry, odkrywając się i wychodząc z łóżka.

\- Nie chcę się zakładać. Jestem zmęczony.

Harry śmieje się z czystej złośliwości. - To nie powinieneś pieprzyć się tak często.

Okrąża łóżko i dostaje się na stronę Louisa, ściąga kołdrę i próbuje wyciągnąć go z łóżka.

\- Przestań! - krzyczy Louis, próbując kopnąć Harry'ego, ale bezskutecznie. 

Kiedy Harry przymierza się go chwycenia go za ramię, Louis jest szybszy i ciągnie go w stronę łóżka. Harry opada na Louisa, a niższy chłopak obraca ich, więc teraz jest na górze, siadając na nim okrakiem. 

\- Przestań. Próbuję spać - mówi Louis, kiedy trzyma ręce Harry'ego na łóżku nad jego głową. 

\- Puść mnie - ostrzega Harry, a Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Co jeśli tego nie zrobię?

\- Pożałujesz.

Louis śmieje się. - Ooch, ależ się boję. 

I tylko tyle potrzebuje Harry, aby zebrać w sobie trochę sił i ich odwrócić, tym razem to on trzyma ręce Louisa nad jego głową. Ich krocza ocierają się o siebie, ale Harry próbuje to zignorować.

\- Powinieneś. Jestem od ciebie silniejszy. 

Wzrok Harry'ego na chwilę schodzi do ust Louisa, zanim z powrotem patrzy na jego twarz. 

\- Nie naciskaj - mówi mu, i już ma zejść z Louisa, ale chłopak dalej go prowokuje. 

\- Albo co?

\- Albo... ugh - pomrukuje Harry, puszczając jego ręce i odpychając się, ale ten gest sprawia, że ich krocza ocierają się o siebie, co wysyła krew prosto do jego penisa. 

Przeklina siebie, kiedy przetacza się i odwraca plecami do Louisa, próbuje myśleć o wszystkim, z wyjątkiem tego, jak byłoby pieprzyć Louisa.

Bo to jest niebezpieczne terytorium, a Harry nigdy nie będzie chciał iść w tym kierunku.


	4. Chapter 4

Dzień 14

Nie rozmawiają o tym następnego dnia, ani kolejnego. Robią wszystko, by unikać siebie nawzajem, ale fakt, że razem mieszkają wcale tego nie ułatwia, a w piątek wieczorem wszelkie wysiłki idą się pieprzyć przez Liama i Sophię.

Harry jest w swoim pokoju i objada się, oglądając nowy serial, kiedy nagle dzwoni jego telefon. To Sophia, a Harry wcale nie jest zaskoczony. Rozmawiają ze sobą od dnia, kiedy przyszła z Niallem dwa tygodnie temu, a teraz Harry uważa ją za jedną ze swoich najbliższych przyjaciół i wzajemnie.

\- Cześć Soph.

\- Harry! - mówi podekscytowana do telefonu. - Mam do ciebie wielką prośbę.

\- Okej? Powiedz, o co chodzi.

\- Pamiętasz, jak wczoraj rozmawialiśmy o planie, żeby związać mnie z Liamem?

\- Jasne - Harry marszczy brwi. - Co z tym?

\- No więc, mam plan. Powiedział mi, że razem z Louisem mają zamiar iść coś zjeść w tym barze, w którym pracujesz z Niallem, a ja powiedziałam mu, że ty i ja też mamy tam rezerwację, mimo że nie mamy. I powiedział, że powinniśmy zrobić z tego coś na wzór podwójnej randki i no cóż... Już rozmawiałam z Niallem i ma dla nas stolik po dwudziestej pierwszej i naprawdę cię potrzebuję.

Harry rozmyśla o tym przez kilka chwil. Zrobiłby wszystko dla Sophii, żeby mogła spotykać się z Liamem, ale nie jest pewien, czy będzie w stanie stawić czoła Louisowi przez kilka godzin, tak blisko niego.

\- Uch... sam nie wiem. Ostatnio nie mamy zbyt dobrych relacji...

\- A kiedy niby macie? - wzdycha Sophia, a Harry wie, że przewraca oczami.

\- Przez dobre relacje mam na myśli rozmawianie. Nie rozmawiamy ze sobą, ale... ugh. Louis się na to zgodził?

Sophia waha się. - Jeszcze o tym nie wie i będę wdzięczna, jeśli mu nie powiesz.

\- To mówisz mi, że on wychodzi, chcąc żebyśmy się dobrze bawili, ale cała noc zostanie zepsuta, jeśli się pojawię?

\- W zasadzie to tak.

Harry uśmiecha się ironicznie. - Nic więcej nie musisz mówić. Przyjadę po ciebie za... - patrzy na zegarek na swoim telefonie. 20:30. - Piętnaście minut.

***

\- Są już przy stoliku - mówi do niego Sophia, kiedy Uber wysadza ich przed barem.

\- Możesz nagrać reakcję Louisa, kiedy mnie zobaczy? Błagam cię.

Sophia przewraca oczami i wchodzi pierwsza do środka. - Zamknij się i zachowuj się. Robisz to dla mnie.

\- Dobra - Harry kiwa głową i wchodzi za nią do środka.

Louis jest odwrócony do nich plecami, więc to powinno być zabawne.

\- Jesteśmy, cześć - ogłasza Sophia, a Louis unosi głowę znad swojego telefonu. Jego wzrok pada na Harry'ego, a całą jego twarz opanowuje obrzydzenie i szok.

Harry chce takie zdjęcie na swoim nagrobku.

Sophia siada obok Liama, więc Harry nie ma wyboru i musi usiąć obok Louisa, naprzeciwko niej.

Na szczęście, Niall dzisiaj pracuje, więc przychodzi do nich z menu i dużym uśmiechem.

\- Co za urocza podwójna randka - mówi, a Harry kopie go w goleń, przez co syczy.

\- Czego się napijecie?

Harry, Louis i Liam zamawiają piwo, a Sophia prosi o lemoniadę.

\- Dlaczego nie zostałem uświadomiony, że on przyjdzie? - pyta Louis, wskazując głową na Harry'ego.

\- On jest tutaj - mówi do niego Harry. Louis to ignoruje.

Liam zerka raz na jednego, raz na drugiego. - Gdybym ci powiedział, nadal chciałbyś przyjść?

\- Słusznie - zgadza się Louis. "

\- Nie rozumiem tego - mówi Sophia, po tym jak Niall kładzie przed nimi ich napoje i przyjmuje zamówienia. - Dlaczego się nienawidzicie?

\- Bo jest irytujący - Harry i Louis odpowiadają w tym samym czasie.

Następuje chwila ciszy, a potem Harry zaczyna mówić. - Ja jestem irytujący? To ty jesteś niegrzeczny, odkąd się poznaliśmy, i to bez powodu. Oczywiście, że cię nie znoszę.

\- Och, biedne małe dziecko. Obrażające się za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś sobie żartuje. Nie znasz się na żartach.

\- Naucz się żartować - ripostuje Harry, a Louis milknie.

Po raz pierwszy nie wie co powiedzieć, a Harry nie mógłby być bardziej z siebie dumny.

\- Jesteś dupkiem - to wszystko, co mówi Louis.

\- Tylko na tyle potrafisz się wysilić? Niezła riposta. Wygląda na to, że twój wiek w końcu nadrobił zaległości.

Nos Louisa drga przez gniew. - Porozmawiamy, jak twoje włosy będą normalne, okej?

\- Porozmawiamy, jak nie będziesz mieścił się do kieszeni - odpowiada Harry, a potem bierze łyk piwa. Powinni przestać, zanim któryś z nich powie coś, czego będą żałować, ale teraz jest zbyt zły, aby przestać..

Po raz kolejny, Niall ratuje ich dzień, ponieważ przychodzi z jedzeniem, co daje Liamowi i Sophii szansę do porozmawiania, kiedy Harry i Louis jedzą w ciszy.

To jednak nie trwa długo, ponieważ Louis głośno przeżuwa, co działa Harry'emu na nerwy.

\- Możesz żuć jak normalna osoba? - uprzejmie prosi, ale wie, że ton jego głosu rozdrażnił Louisa.

Louis posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Mam zatkany nos, bo jestem chory, więc będę żuł, jak kurwa będę chciał.

Następnie otwiera usta, żeby obrzydzić Harry'ego, a to wymaga całej siły woli, która mu pozostała, aby nie uderzyć Louisa. Więc dlatego, gdy zauważa Nialla, woła go gestem ręki i zamawia dla siebie dwa piwa.

Pół godziny później, Niall zabrał ich talerze, ale nadal siedzą przy stole, rozmawiając o nadchodzącej Champion League.

Sophia i Liam wydają się dobrze bawić, mimo że Harry i Louis ciągle się sprzeczają, co jest dobrą rzeczą.

Harry jest przy swoim piątym piwie, a Louis czwartym, a ponieważ nie mogą siebie znieść na trzeźwo, mogą przynajmniej spróbować to zrobić, kiedy są wstawieni.

O dwudziestej trzeciej zostaje zamknięta cześć restauracyjna baru, co oznacza, że zmiana Nialla właśnie się skończyła, więc przynosi krzesło i dołącza do nich przy stoliku.

\- Przegapiłem coś oprócz kłótni tej dwójki? - pyta Niall.

\- Teraz obaj piją, więc przestali rozmawiać - mówi Sopgia, jakby nie było ich przy stoliku.

I szczerze mówiąc, Harry jest już wstawiony, dwa piwa dzielą go od bycia kompletnie pijanym i zapomniał już o Louisie.

No dobra, to kłamstwo. Ze względu na fakt, że Harry jest napalony, kiedy jest pijany, zdecydowanie zauważa obecność Louisa. Między nimi jest kilka centymetrów, ale Harry może poczuć Louisa obok siebie. Więc próbuje odwrócić od tego swoja uwagę, mówiąc Sophii o sobie i Alexsie.

\- To jesteście razem, czy coś? - pyta.

Harry potrząsa głową. - Nie. I nie wiem, czy będziemy. Po prostu się pieprzymy.

Louis prycha na jego słowa, i okej, teraz Harry jest wściekły.

\- Jaki masz teraz problem? - pyta Louisa, obracając głowę, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- Żaden. Po prostu myślę, że to zabawne.

\- Co jest dla ciebie takie zabawne?

Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Fakt, że pieprzy innych facetów, nie tylko ciebie.

\- I? - pyta Harry. - Nawet nie jestem zaskoczony, skoro jesteś jego współlokatorem.

\- Co to miało znaczyć? - pyta go Louis, odkładając piąte piwo. Jego słowa są trochę niewyraźne.

\- To znaczy, że jesteś pieprzoną dziwką, więc uczy się od najlepszych.

Louis zamachuje się na niego, ale Harry ma lepszy refleks, więc chwyta go za nadgarstek. - Spokojnie. Nie chciałbyś zranić swojej dłoni. Jak inaczej miałbyś zamiar obciągać wszystkim na kampusie?

Niall, Sophia i Liam milczą. Harry wie, że posunął się za daleko, ale Louis na to zasłużył.

\- Jesteś gnojem, Styles. Idę do łazienki - usprawiedliwia się Louis i wstaje na chwiejnych nogach, zanim kieruje się do łazienki.

\- To było okrtune, Harry - mówi mu Niall.

\- Idę do domu - mówi Harry i wstaje, zostawiając kilka banknotów , by zapłacić swoją część. - Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułem wam wieczoru.

Sophia potrząsa głową. - Nic się nie stało. Porozmawiamy jutro.

Harry kiwa głową i przywołuje taksówkę, kiedy wychodzi z restauracji.

Dostaje się do domu dziesięć minut później i zmaga się ze ściągnięciem butów, zanim idzie do swojego pokoju. Nie ma pojęcia, jak udaje mu się ściągnąć koszulkę, ale potem rozbrzmiewa dzwonek do drzwi, zanim może rozpiąć spodnie.

Harry jęczy, kiedy idzie w kierunku drzwi i otwiera je, dostrzegając naprawdę pijanego Louisa, opierającego się o framugę.

\- Co?

\- Co co? - bełkocze Louis, próbując zabrzmieć agresywnie. - Nie wiem, gdzie są moje klucze, wpuść mnie.

\- Nie ma kluczy, nie ma wejścia. Sorry - mówi Harry i próbuje zamknąć drzwi, ale Louis przepycha się i wchodzi do mieszkania.

\- Przestań być suką.

Ściąga buty przy drzwiach i przeszukuje swoje kieszenie, aż znajduje klucze. - Proszę. Zadowolony?

\- I nie mogłeś znaleźć ich na zewnątrz?

Louis nie odpowiada. - Nie rozmawiam z tobą.

\- Och. Jak teraz będę ze sobą żył? - mówi sarkastycznie Harry i kładzie rękę na sercu.

Louis ma naprawdę dziwny wyraz twarzy; gniew zmieszany z czymś, czego Harry nie może rozpoznać, a potem pcha Harry'ego w klatkę piersiową, sprawiając, że potyka się do tyłu.

\- Co jest, kurwa? - krzyczy Harry. - Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, chyba że chcesz...

\- Chyba, że co? Co zamierzasz zrobić dzieciaku? Zadzwonisz do swojej siostry i poskarżysz się na mnie? - pyta Louis, wydymając wargi w szyderczy sposób.

Więc Harry, będąc pijanym idiotą, którym jest, popycha go.

\- Ty mały... - syczy Louis i próbuje ponownie go popchnąć, ale tym razem Harry łapie go za nadgarstek i pcha go na drzwi.

\- Nie jestem mały. Jestem o głowę wyższy od ciebie.

Louis patrzy na niego spod swoich rzęs, i kurwa, wygląda dobrze.

\- I co z tego, że jesteś o głowę wyższy? Co z tym zrobisz? - mówi śmiało, unosząc brew.

\- Zamierzam. Pieprzyć cię.

Harry nie wie, co więcej powiedzieć, jest zaślepiony gniewem.

\- Masz zamiar mnie pieprzyć? - kontynuuje Louis, nie ruszając się, czy robiąc cokolwiek, by uwolnić nadgarstek z uścisku Harry'ego. - Czym? Tym twoim dziecięcym penisem?

Zanim Harry uświadamia sobie to, co robi, ociera swoje krocze o to Louisa. - Mój penis nie jest mały.

\- Och, doprawdy? Udowodnij - wyzywa go Louis i tylko tyle musi usłyszeć Harry, zanim złącza ich usta ze sobą.

Louis nie rusza się przez kilka sekund, ale kiedy Harry zamierza się odsunąć, otwiera usta, a ich języki łączą się ze sobą.

To brutalny pocałunek, ponieważ obaj chcą zranić siebie nawzajem w dziwny sposób, ale to wszystko sprawia, że robią się jeszcze bardziej napaleni.

\- Dlaczego cię całuję? - pyta Harry, odrywając się od niego bez tchu.

Louis oblizuje swoje usta. - Nie wiem, sam to zacząłeś.

\- Och, zamknij się.

\- Zmuś mnie.

Harry puszcza jego nadgarstek tylko po to, żeby chwycić tył ud Louisa i podnieść go, zanim ich usta ponownie się odnajdują.

Nogi Louisa mocno owijają się wokół talii Harry'ego i całują się, opierając się o drzwi przez kilka sekund, aż nogi Harry'ego mają dość i postanawia przenieść ich do swojej sypialni.

Nie jest pewien, dlaczego to robi, ale nie może przestać, ponieważ czuje się zbyt dobrze i jest zbyt pijany, aby się tym przejmować. Prawdopodobnie i tak zapomni o wszystkim jutro rano.

Harry siada na łóżku z Louisem, który nadal ma nogi owinięte wokół niego, i nie odsuwają się od siebie, nawet na sekundę.

\- Chcę ci obciągnąć - mówi nagle Louis, przeciągając dłonie wzdłuż klatki piersiowej Harry'ego, podczas gdy młodszy chłopak całuje jego szyję.

\- Do... okej. Kurwa.

Louis uśmiecha się pijacko i wstaje, tylko po to, aby uklęknąć między nogami Harry'ego. Ściąga jego spodnie i bieliznę, a potem tylko patrzy na twardego penisa, dotykającego brzucha Harry'ego.

\- Dziecięcy penis? - pyta Harry z pewnością siebie.

Louis ściska jego penisa, zanim bierze go do ust, prawie całego.

\- Nawet nie możesz go wziąć w całości - mówi Harry, podpierając się na dłoniach, aby móc lepiej spojrzeć na Louisa.

Syczy, kiedy Louis pociera zębami jego penisa.

\- Nie powinieneś mnie obrażać, kiedy mam twojego kutasa w ustach - ostrzega go Louis i prawie wyciąga go całego, aby oblizać jego czubek i possać go w tym samym czasie.

Harry jęczy i poddaje się, upadając na materac. - Jasna cholera.

Louis uśmiecha się ironicznie z penisem Harry'ego w swoich ustach, a potem wraca do pracy. Wsuwa rękę w swoje własne spodnie, a Harry przeklina, ponieważ Louis zwala sobie, ssąc jego penisa.

\- Wyglądasz naprawdę dobrze - szepcze Harry i wyciąga rękę, aby położyć ją na włosach Louisa, u podstawy jego szyi.

Czuje, że jest coraz bliżej, więc postanawia przejąć inicjatywę na pozostałe minuty i unosi biodra, by pieprzyć usta Louisa. I kurwa, Louis przyjmuje to bez narzekania, a nawet lepiej, bez dławienia się.

\- Cholera, Louis - przeklina i wypycha biodra jeszcze kilka razy, zanim dochodzi w dół gardła Louisa.

Louis przełyka wszystko, a potem wstaje, aby całkowicie ściągnąć spodnie. Owija dłoń wokół swojego penisa i to wygląda tak dobrze, że Harry ciągnie go na swoje kolana. Owija palce wokół penisa Louisa, tym samym strącając jego rękę, a potem zaczyna mu obciągać.

Składa pocałunki i liże wzdłuż szyję Louisa, nagle postanawiając go oznaczyć, ponieważ wyglądał naprawdę dobrze, kiedy ostatnio widział go z malinkami na całej szyi. To może być zbyt szczeniackie, ale i tak to robi.

Louis zaczyna wiercić się na jego kolanach, a jęki opuszczające jego usta brzmią zbyt nieprzyzwoicie, aby mogły być legalne.

\- Kurwa, Harry. Szybciej.

Harry robi to i minutę później Louis dochodzi w jego rękę z niskim jękiem. Dojście do siebie zajmuje mu kilka chwil, zanim wstaje i kładzie się na łóżku obok Harry'ego.

\- Idę się umyć - mówi do niego Harry i wstaje. Idzie do łazienki, starając się nie potykać o własne nogi.

Louis dołącza do niego w łazience zupełnie nagi i w tym samym czasie myją zęby, nic nie mówiąc.

Nawiązują kontakt wzrokowy w lustrze, a Harry uśmiecha się do odbicia ich pijanych, niewyraźnych twarzy.

\- Dzisiaj tutaj śpię - mówi do niego Louis, kiedy wchodzi do sypialni Harry'ego.

\- A mam jakiś wybór? - wzdycha Harry i zakłada świeżą parę bokserek, zanim wchodzi do łóżka.

Louis robi to samo, a potem wchodzi pod kołdrę. Mija kilka chwil milczenia, aż w końcu Harry postanawia się odezwać.

\- Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry.

Louis odwraca się, aby móc na niego spojrzeć. - W końcu jestem dziwką - jego głos jest niski, na granicy smutku.

\- Wiesz, że nie miałem tego na myśli - mówi Harry. - Po prostu mnie wkurzyłeś.

\- Skąd mam wiedzieć, kiedy naprawdę masz na myśli to, co do mnie mówisz?

Harry wzrusza ramionami i wyłącza lampkę nocną. - Nie wiem. Po prostu grasz mi na nerwach przez cały cholerny czas.

\- No cóż, to był dobry sposób, aby to z siebie wyrzucić - śmieje się Louis, ale jest to wymuszone. - Nigdy więcej nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać.

\- Zgoda - mówi Harry, podciągając kołdrę, aby zakryć więcej swojego ciała.

Po raz kolejny następuje cisza.

\- Dlaczego nie lubisz burz? - pyta Harry, ale Louis nie odpowiada.

\- Louis? - mówi kolejny raz, ale nadal panuje cisza. Nasłuchuje przez chwilę, a potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że oddech Louisa jest wyrównany.

Oczywiście zasnął.

***

Dzień 16

Louis nie pamięta. Teraz jest niedziela, a Louis w ogóle nie mówił nic o tym, co się stało w piątek. Kiedy Harry pyta go o tamtą noc, Louis robi dziwną minę i pyta, co miał na myśli. Malinki nadal są na jego szyi, ale Louis prawdopodobnie myśli, że pozostawił je Harvey.

Kiedy Harry o tym myśli, to właściwie cieszy się, że Louis nic nie pamięta, ponieważ to byłoby cholernie niezręczne. Nie wracają do obrażania siebie, co było na porządku dziennym, ale nadal się przekomarzają. Chociaż nie tak okropnie, jak w piątek.

Jest niedzielny wieczór, po dwudziestej trzeciej, a Harry pisze z Niallem, wtajemniczając go w to, co się stało z piątek z Louisem, każe mu przysiąc, że nikomu o tym nie powie, kiedy nagle dostaje snapa od Louisa.

Po raz pierwszy dostał snapa od Louisa. Właściwie, to nawet nie wie, dlaczego mają siebie w znajomych ani jak to się stało, ale i tak uruchamia aplikację Snapchata.

Harry wie, że Louis jest sam w swojej sypialni, więc zastanawia się, co do cholery mógł wysłać. Otwiera snapa i prawie dławi się powietrzem.

To zdjęcie erekcji Louisa z opisem 'mój kutas jest twardy*.

Rozważa to przez chwilę, a potem postanawia zrobić zdjęcie swojej przerażonej twarzy i dodaje opis 'i ciężko go znaleźć'.

Kilka chwil później, Louis otwiera wiadomość, przed udzieleniem mu odpowiedzi na czacie.

Louist91: o kurwa to miało być do Harveya

Louist91: ale niechcący kliknąłem harry

Louist91: kurwa

Harry czuje się... zawiedziony. Postanawia to przeboleć odpowiadając czymś zabawnym.

Harrystyles: twój penis i tak jest ciężki do znalezienia

Harrystyles: więc powinieneś się cieszyć że wysłałeś to do mnie

Harrystyles: inaczej ten biedny chłopak mógłby cię zablokować

Louis nie potrzebuje dużo czasu, aby mu odpowiedzieć.

Louist91: już go widział

Louist91: więc się zamknij do cholery

Louist91: nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie

Harry przewraca oczami.

Harrystyles: dzięki bogu to on pieprzył ciebie a nie odwrotnie

Louist91: co to miało znaczyć??

Harrystyles: no wiesz, potrzebujesz kutasa, żeby mieć czym go pieprzyć, co nie?

Louist91: pieprzyć cię

Harrystyles: gdybyś miał kutasa, mógłbyś to zrobić

Louist91: więc jesteś na dole?

Harrystyles: chciałbyś wiedzieć

Louist91: ew nie

Louist91: teraz daj mi spokój

Harrystyles: to ty do mnie napisałeś

Louist91: i teraz tego żałuję

Harrystyles: byłoby dziwnie, gdybyś mi tego nie wyjaśnił

Louist91: ....

Louist91: masz rację

Louist91: nawet nie zaczynaj

Harrystyles: WŁAŚNIE PRZYZNAŁEŚ MI RACJĘ

Harrystyles zrobił zrzut ekranu.

Louist91: pieprz się.

Dzień 19

\- I wysłał ci zdjęcie swojej erekcji? - pyta Sophia. Jest środowy wieczór i przyszła do Harry'ego, ponieważ Louis wyszedł gdzieś z bogatym kolesiem - Harveyem.

\- Tak. I powiedział, że to miało być do Harveya.

Sophia przegryza wargę. - Gówno prawda. Myślę, że to był pretekst i że pamięta, co zrobiliście tamtej nocy.

\- Nie sądzę. I jeśli rzeczywiście jest tak, jak mówisz, to cieszę się, że mówi, że nie pamięta. To byłoby okropnie niezręczne. Po raz pierwszy w życiu zrobił coś dobrze.

Sophia mruży na niego oczy. - Kłamca. Chciałbyś to zrobić jeszcze raz.

Harry przechyla głowę, otwiera usta, a potem je zamyka. - Może. Gdybyśmy byli pijani.

\- Znowu gówno prawda - mówi i bierze łyk swojego wina.

Telefon dzwoni jej w tym samym momencie, kiedy drzwi frontowe się otwierają i wchodzi Louis z Harveyem.

\- To Liam. Mam spotkać się z nim w jego mieszkaniu za piętnaście minut i pyta, jaką pizzę lubię.

Harry uśmiecha się. - Cieszę się, że spotykacie się sam na sam. Najwyższa pora.

Louis mija ich i idzie do łazienki, zostawiając Harveya niezręcznie stojącego na środku salonu z rękami w kieszeni.

Sophia patrzy na niego, zanim dopija resztę kieliszka i wstaje.

\- No dobra, zbieram się. Och, Harvey, tak przy okazji. Podasz mi swojego snapa? Chyba nie mam cię w znajomych, a przyjaciel Louisa jest moim przyjacielem.

Harvey uśmiecha się. - Nie mam Snapchata, ale mogę podać ci mojego Instagrama, jeśli chcesz.

Harry krztusi się swoim winem. Harvey nie ma Snapchata? To jedynie oznacza, że Louis nie wysłał tego zdjęcia przez przypadek.

Sophia posyła Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie, zanim zakłada szpilki i macha do niego, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Zostajesz na noc? - Harry pyta Harveya, pijąc resztki wina. Wstaje i bierze oba kieliszki, aby zanieść je do kuchni.

\- Nie, czekam tylko, aż Louis odda mi zegarek, którego ostatnio zapomniałem.

\- Och. Dobra.

Myje kieliszki i odkłada je do wyschnięcia, a kiedy wraca do salonu, Louis siedzi na kanapie, oglądając telewizję, Harveya nie ma w zasięgu wzroku.

Harry siada przeciwległym końcu kanapy. - On nie ma Snapchata.

Louis odwraca głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. Jest zmieszany. - Co?

\- Harvey. Nie ma Snapchata. Sophia go o niego zapytała.

Louis wygląda jak jeleń złapany w świetle reflektorów. - I?

\- Chciałeś to zdjęcie wysłać do mnie.

\- Nie schlebiaj sobie, to był żart - mamrocze Louis, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Och doprawdy? I do czego sobie waliłeś?

\- Do porno - prycha Louis. - Jak każdy normalny człowiek. Czekaj. Myślałeś, że waliłem osobie na myśli o tobie? Proszę cię.

Zaczyna się śmiać, jakby to było najzabawniejszą rzeczą, jaką słyszał.

\- Jeśli nie przestaniesz się śmiać, to znowu cię uderzę.

Louis zamyka się i patrzy na niego, a potem wybucha śmiechem. Harry wyciąga rękę, by połozyć dłoń na ustach Louisa, ale ten jest tym razem szybszy i chwyta go, trzymając za nadgarstek.

\- Przestań machać wokół swoimi wielkimi rękami albo pociągnę cię za włosy.

Harry patrzy na niego. - Spróbuj.

Więc Louis, oczywiście, robi to. A to oznacza, że Harry ma prawo przycisnąć go do kanapy.

\- Co do kurwy - wydycha Louis. - Śmierdzisz alkoholem.

\- A ty śmierdzisz jak fabryka piwa, ale wcale się na to nie skarżę.

\- Zejdź ze mnie - mówi Louis, próbując poruszyć się pod Harrym, ale to tylko powoduje, że ich krocza ocierają się o siebie.

Harry patrzy w dół na ich krocza, a potem z powrotem na Louisa i czuje efekt trzech kieliszków czerwonego wina.

\- Zejść z ciebie, czy obciągnąć ci? - pyta odważnie, a potem przegryza wargę.

Louis milczy, a potem mówi dwa słowa chrapliwym tonem:

\- Obciągnij mi.

Harry potrzebuje dwóch sekund, aby zarejestrować słowa, a potem jego ręce wędrują do rąbka koszulki Louisa, którą z niego ściąga. I dobra, dlaczego Harry nigdy nie zauważył, że Louis ma abs? Z mięśniami i tym wszystkim? Nie wspominając już o tatuażach.

Może dlatego, że zawsze byłem zbyt zajęty patrzeniem na jego twarz.

\- Łóżko - tylko tyle mówi Louis, nic więcej nie musi, naprawdę.

Harry wstaje z kanapy i zabiera ze sobą Louisa.

Déjà vu

Spodnie Louisa i koszulka Louisa gubią się po drodze, a kiedy znajdują się w łóżku i Louis siedzi na nim okrakiem, spodnie Harry'ego również znikają w akcji.

\- Jesteś taki twardy, a nawet cię jeszcze nie pocałowałem - Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- Louis, jestem wstawiony i napalony, możesz się zamknąć chociaż raz w życiu?

I, chociaż raz, Louis rzeczywiście to robi.

Harry obraca ich i całuje go, kiedy owija palce wokół penisa Louisa.

\- Lubrykant - zamawia Louis, a Harry nie potrzebuje dalszych instrukcji, ponieważ pochyla się do stolika i wyciąga z szuflady lubrykant, a następnie prezerwatywę.

\- Czekaj czekaj czekaj. Kto powiedział, że będziemy się pieprzyć? - pyta Louis, a Harry przerywa wszystko, co robi, aby spojrzeć na niego przez słabe światło pochodzące z przedpokoju.

Louis uśmiecha się złośliwie. - Żartuję. Zrób mi palcówkę.

Harry przewraca oczami i nakłada żel intymny na palce, zanim rozchyla uda Louisa i drażni jego wejście swoimi palcami.

\- Nawet nie próbuj się ze mną drażnić - mamrocze Louis, a Harry ucisza go swoimi ustami. - Nie jestem w nastroju.

\- To na co jesteś w nastroju? - pyta Harry, powoli wsuwając w niego swój środkowy palec.

\- Na... kuurwa. Na to, co teraz robisz-ow.

Harry uśmiecha się przy jego szyi i wsuwa kolejny palec, tym razem wskazujący, zanim zaczyna je krzyżować i po prostu pieprzy go palcami.

Louis chwyta go za biceps i zaczyna unosić swoje biodra, prosząc Harry'ego, by robił to szybciej. whimpering for him to go faster.

\- Spokojnie - szepcze Harry, kiedy Louis wygina się w łuk nad łóżkiem. - Nie chcę, żebyś doszedł tylko od moich palców.

\- To zacznij mnie w końcu pieprzyć - Louis mówi bez ogródek, zaciskając uda wokół ręki Harry'ego.

Harry porusza jednym palcem tak, że ociera się o jego prostatę, a Louis jęczy głośno, zaciskając dłonie na pościeli.

\- Harry.

\- Louis.

I Louis ma już dość. Odpycha rękę Harry'ego, a potem przewraca go na plecy, by usiąść na nim okrakiem.

\- To zrobię to sam, bo najwyraźniej jesteś na to za głupi - szepcze i sięga po prezerwatywę. Zakłada ją na penisa Harry'ego, zanim używa lubrykantu, a potem klęczy nad nim.

Harry kładzie ręce na biodrach Louisa, czekając aż opuści się w swoim własnym tempie.

\- Kuuuurwa - jęczy Louis, kiedy powoli siada, a potem opuszcza głowę, gdy przyzwyczaja się do rozciągnięcia.

Jest tak ciasny, że Harry chce krzyczeć, ale nie może. Obserwuje jedynie, jak twarz Louisa z bólu zmienia się w przyjemność w przeciągu sekundy. Potem kładzie ręce na klatce piersiowej Harry'ego i zaczyna poruszać się po ósemce na jego penisie.

Ręce Harry'ego z bioder zsuwają się na jego tyłek i ściska pośladki w geście uznania. Przez Louisa pieprzącego się na jego penisie czuje się jak w niebie, ale w końcu przyciąga mężczyznę w dół do swoich ust i sam zaczyna go pieprzyć.

\- Ja pierdole - jęczy Louis i przebiega palcami przez włosy Harry'ego, kiedy całuje jego szycję, leżąc na nim, podczas gdy Harry go pieprzy. - Mocniej... dziecięcy penisie.

A Harry zawiesza się, ponieważ to jest dokładnie to, co Louis powiedział mu kilka nocy temu, a przecież twierdzi, że nic nie pamięta.

\- Ty pieprzony kłamco - warczy Harry i obraca ich. Unosi jego nogi, dzięki czemu kolana dotykają jego ramienia i zaczyna mocniej się w nim poruszać.

\- Co? - udaje się zapytać Louisowi.

Harry całkowicie się zatrzymuje. - Powiedziałeś mi, że nie pamiętasz jak mi obciągałeś.

Louis patrzy na niego. - Bo nie pamiętam.

Więc Harry wychodzi z niego, aż tylko czubek jego penisa jest w środku i wchodzi w niego z powrotem, mocno i głęboko, sprawiając, że Louis krzyczy z przyjemności. - Nie kłam.

Kiedy Louis nie odpowiada, pieprzy go mocno i szybko, nawet nie rejestrując jęków Louisa, ponieważ jest wściekły. Louis jęczy w kółko, drapiąc plecy Harry'ego.

\- Powiedz prawdę - szepcze mu do ucha Harry, nie zwalniając tempa nawet na sekundę.

Louis potrząsa głową. - N...ie.

Harry wychodzi z niego i obraca go na brzuch, zanim rozciąga jego pośladki i ponownie w niego wchodzi. Louis ściska poduszkę i krzyczy, kiedy popycha swój tyłek na penisa Harry'ego.

Teraz Harry pokrywa jego plecy swoją klatką piersiową i nawet nie zwalnia, kiedy gryzie i liże szyję Louisa. - Powiedz mi - mówi do jego ucha, a potem odrywa się od niego, więc klęczy nad nim. Pociąga włosy Louisa, więc jego głowa unosi się nad poduszką, a drugą ręką chwyta nadgarstki Louisa.

\- Harry - jęczy Louis i próbuje uwolnić swoje ręce z uścisku Harry'ego, aby dotknąć swojego penisa, który obecnie ociera się o pościel, ale Harry jest silniejszy i nie pozwala mu na to. Chce, żeby był na skraju osiągnięcia orgazmu, ale żeby nie był w stanie dojść. Zasłużył na to.

\- Proszę - woła Louis, więc Harry puszcza jego włosy, ale nie jego nadgarstki. Policzek Louisa opada na poduszkę, a Harry używa swojej wolnej ręki, aby podeprzeć się na plecach Louisa.

\- O co prosisz? - pyta Harry, zwalniając, tym razem porusza się wolno, ale głęboko.

\- Chcę dojść.

Harry przegryza płatek jego ucha. - Powiedz mi prawdę - podkreśla ostanie słowo, wykonując naprawdę głębokie, mocne pchnięcie.

Louis cały drży. - Kurwa. Właśnie tam, proszę.

Harry oddycha do jego ucha, nadal pieprząc go pod tym kątem, w kółko, nie zwalniając tempa.

Louis wygina się, jego ręce i nadgarstki znajdują się pod klatką piersiową Harry'ego, a Harry wie, że to dla niego zbyt wiele, ale nie przestaje.

\- Zaraz kurwa... - ucina Louis, ale jego głos załamuje się, kiedy Harry wykonuje naprawdę mocne pchnięcie, zanim odsuwa się od niego i znowu klęczy. Pociąga za sobą Louisa, więc jego tyłek jest w powietrzu, plecy wygięte są w łuk, a twarz nadal jest na poduszce.

Upewnia się, żeby nie puścić nadgarstków Louisa i znowu zaczyna go pieprzyć.

\- Jasna cholera, czuję cię w moim pieprzonym brzuchu - szepcze Louis i próbuje wyciągnąć ręce, ale Harry ściska je i zaczyna wykonywać mocniejsze, szybsze pchnięcia.

\- Harry proszę - Louis dosłownie błaga, ale Harry nic nie mówi; po prostu dalej się porusza. - Pamiętam, dobra? Kurwa, pamiętam.

I tylko tyle potrzebuje Harry, by chwycić jego penisa swoją wolną ręką, a Louis natychmiast dochodzi. Sperma znajduje się na jego dłoni wraz z najgłośniejszym i najseksowniejszym jęknięciem, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek słyszał.

Louis upada na brzuch, ale Harry dalej go pieprzy, goniąc swój własny punkt kulminacyjny, ale Louis ma inne plany. W końcu uwalnia się z uścisku Harry'ego i obraca się do pozycji siedzącej, ściąga prezerwatywę i zaczyna mu obciągać.

Harry oplata jego włosy wokół swoich palców i patrzy na Louisa. Czuje to dwie minuty później, więc porusza szybko dłonią po swoim penisie, podczas gdy Louis przygląda mu się z wyciągniętym językiem, czekając.

Znowu połyka spermę Harry'ego, a potem oblizuje usta, zanim całuje czubek penisa Harry'ego.

Obaj kładą się na łóżku obok siebie i starają się uspokoić swoje oddechy.

\- Dlaczego kłamałeś, że nie pamiętasz? - pyta Harry, odwracając się na bok, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa.

\- Bo wtedy byłoby między nami dziwnie. Tak jak będzie teraz, bo się pieprzyliśmy i nawet nie byliśmy pijani.

Harry gryzie od wewnątrz swój policzek. - Było dobrze. I podobało mi się to, że na początku próbowałeś być władczy, ale potem zmieniłeś się w jęczącą...

Louis posyła mu mordercze spojrzenie. - Nigdy więcej o tym nie rozmawiaj. Z nikim. Albo utnę ci tego twojego kutasa.

\- Och, i kto wtedy będzie cię tak dobrze pieprzył?

\- Harvey - odpowiada Louis i to nie powinno tak bardzo zaboleć Harry'ego, jak zabolało.

\- Dzięki Bogu, bo Alex obciąga mi o wiele lepiej. Jego tyłek też jest lepszy.

\- To kłamstwo, wiesz o tym.

Harry potrząsa głową. - Właściwie to prawda. Miał dzisiaj przyjść, ale dostał nagły alarm rodzinny - kłamie. - Nie byłeś złym drugim wyborem.

Louis smutnieje, a Harry wie, że uderzył w czuły punkt. - Drugim wyborem?

\- Skoro wolisz kutasa Harvey’a…

\- Zamknij się. Powiedziałem jego imię, żeby cię wkurzyć.

\- Dobra - tylko tyle mówi Harry.

\- To wszystko, co masz do powiedzenia?

Harry kiwa głową. - Co chciałbyś usłyszeć?

\- Nieważne. Dobranoc. Właściwie to pójdę spać do swojego łóżka - mamrocze Louis i wstaje.

Harry przegryza wargę, ponieważ jest zbyt dumny, aby poprosić go, żeby został.

\- Czekaj - jednak decyduje się powiedzieć.

Louis zatrzymuje się i odwraca głowę.

\- Zostań - mówi Harry i to wszystko, czego potrzebuje Louis, ponieważ wraca do łóżka i wchodzi pod kołdrę.

\- Jesteś dupkiem.

Harry uśmiecha się w ciemności. - Który właśnie był w twoim tyłku.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

***

Dzień 21

Jest dziwnie, bo nie jest dziwnie. Zachowywali się tak, jak zwykle przez ostatnie kilka dni i nie ma między nimi żadnego napięcia, czy niezręcznych momentów.

\- Urządzam dzisiaj imprezę - mówi mu Louis w piątek, kiedy Harry wraca z zajęć i szykuje się na swoją zmianę w pracy.

\- Ile będzie ludzi? - pyta Harry, przewracając oczami.

\- Uch… około czterdziestu? Chciałem cię tylko uprzedzić.

\- To miłe z twojej strony - odpowiada sarkastycznie Harry, kiedy wiąże buty. - Tylko nie spal mieszkania przed moim powrotem o dwudziestej drugiej.

Louis kiwa głową i znika w swoim pokoju, więc Harry bierze klucze i wychodzi za drzwi. 

Wraca do domu cztery i pół godziny później, kiedy impreza jest w pełni rozkręcona. W mieszkaniu są ludzie, których Harry zna tylko z widzenia, mają kubki w rękach, tańczą i rozmawiają.

\- Gdzie jest Louis? - pyta Liam, który ma rękę wokół Sophii na kanapie.

\- Uch… upił się. Sprawdź w kuchni.

Harry robi to i nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy wchodzi do pomieszczenia, a Louis całuje się z Harvey’em przy ladzie.

Nic nie mówi i nie przerywa im. Nalewa sobie szklankę, która zawiera 80% wódki i 20% soku pomarańczowego, zanim wychodzi z kuchni.

Dołącza do Liama i Sophii, tańcząc z kilkoma przypadkowymi osobami i pijąc. Niall dołącza do nich, ale Harry wypił już trzy szklanki i teraz flirtuje z Zaynem, spośród wszystkich ludzi.

\- Skoro mowa o stereotypach… - ucina, kładąc dłoń na klatce piersiowej Zayna. - Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że jesteś bi.

Zayn uśmiecha się do niego. - Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, jak bardzo przystojny jesteś, nie sądzę, żeby Louis pochwalał to, co się tutaj dzieje.

\- A co się tutaj dzieje? - pyta Harry, odchylając się do tyłu, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

\- My, flirtujący.

\- Kogo obchodzi to, co on myśli? I tak siebie nienawidzimy, więc…

Zayn przechyla głowę, a Harry po prostu w to wchodzi. Przyciąga Zayna za kołnierz koszuli i całuje go. Na szczęście, Zayn odwzajemnia pocałunek i wkrótce całują się namiętnie na środku pokoju.

\- Przepraszam - mówi ktoś, a potem Harry czuje małą dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej, która dopycha go od Zayna. - To mój najlepszy przyjaciel.

Louis patrzy na nich i oprócz gniewu, w jego spojrzeniu jest coś jeszcze.

Zazdrość.

Harry może być pijany, ale to na pewno zazdrość.

\- Czy przypadkiem nie byłeś zbyt zajęty ssaniem twarzy tego bogatego kolesia?

\- Co cię to obchodzi? - pyta Louis, przekrzykując muzykę.

Harry unosi swoje ręce w obronnym geście. - To ty przyszedłeś do mnie. Co jest do cholery?

\- Tak, bo jestem bliski zwymiotowania, gdy widzę cię w pobliżu mojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

\- Och, ogarnij się.

Louis wskazuje na niego chwiejnym palcem. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.  
Harry przewraca oczami. - Robisz to teraz.

\- Na osobności - dodaje Louis, a potem ciągnie Harry’ego za nadgarstek w kierunku sypialni.

W pomieszczeniu jest para całująca się na łóżku Harry’ego, więc Louis krzyczy na nich, dopóki nie wychodzą. Zamyka za nimi drzwi i patrzy na Harry’ego.

\- Co?

Louis podchodzi bliżej. - Nie całuj go.

\- Kogo? - pyta Harry, tylko po to, żeby go wkurzyć.

\- Zayna.

\- Dobra. Skoro tak bardzo ci to przeszkadza, to znajdę kogoś innego.

Louis zatrzymuje go, kładąc rękę na jego klatce piersiowej. - Nie.

\- Nie co?

\- Żadnego całowania. Nie całuj. Nikogo - mówi Louis, mając kłopoty ze znalezieniem odpowiednich słów z powodu spożytego alkoholu.

\- Za kogo ty się masz? Moją matkę?

\- Jeśli chcesz się ze mną pieprzyć jeszcze raz, to nikogo dzisiaj nie całuj.

Harry wzdycha. Obaj są zbyt pijani, żeby prowadzić racjonalną rozmowę. - Jesteś tak pijany, że nawet ci nie stanie.

\- Nie mówię, że dzisiaj. Tylko ogólnie - mówi Louis, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Słucham? To ty zżerałeś twarz ‘Harvey’a’.

\- Dlaczego dajesz cudzysłów mówiąc jego imię? - pyta Louis.

\- Bo… jest irytujący.

Louis mruży oczy. - Jesteś zazdrosny?

\- Ja? Nigdy w życiu. To ty jesteś zazdrosny, skoro poprosiłeś mnie, żebym nikogo nie całował.

\- Tak… bo… - ucina Louis.

\- Bo co?

\- Nieważne. Wiesz co? Rób co chcesz.

\- Dobra - spluwa Harry i robi krok w stronę drzwi, ale Louis ponownie go zatrzymuje.

\- Nie. Nie rób tego.

Harry przebiega dłonią po swoich włosach. - Nic już nie rozumiem. Chcesz żebym wyszedł, czy nie?

Louis kręci głową, a Harry chwyta brutalnie jego tyłek, przyciągając go do siebie.

\- Więc to powiedz - szepcze przy ustach Louisa, ale nie całując go.

\- Nie mogę - mówi Louis, patrząc na niego.

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Bo nie mam do tego prawa.

\- Skoro nie przestajesz całować Harvey’a… - ucina Harry i klepie Louisa w tyłek. - Czy pieprzy cię tak dobrze, jak ja?

Louis natychmiast potrząsa głową. - Nie.

Harry złącza ze sobą ich usta i w końcu puszcza jego tyłek, żeby chwycić twarz Louisa i pogłębić pocałunek.

\- Doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa - mówi przy jego ustach.

\- Kochasz to.

A potem znowu się całują.

Jakoś kończą w łóżku w samej bieliźnie; nogi mają ze sobą splątane i nie przestają się całować.

\- Jestem śpiący - mówi Louis w pewnym momencie. - Możesz napisać do Sophii i powiedzieć, żeby skończyła imprezę? Boli mnie głowa.

Harry kiwa głową, oczywiście, i robi to, o co poprosił go Louis, zanim przyciąga go do swoich ramion i dalej się całują.

Muzyka w końcu cichnie, tak samo jak rozmowy, a następnie Sophia pisze do niego, że wszyscy wyszli, ale ona i Liam zostają na noc.

Harry dziękuje jej, a potem z powrotem odwraca się do Louisa, który zasnął, co w ogóle nie jest zaskakujące.

Harry może tylko zamknąć oczy i również spróbować zasnąć.

Okazuje się, że jest to trochę skomplikowane, bo jego serce bije jak oszalałe.

***

Dzień 22

\- Nigdy więcej nie piję - mówi Louis następnego ranka, kiedy wchodzi do kuchni, spotykając tam Sophię, Liama i Harry’ego, którzy na niego patrzą.

\- Urządziliśmy sobie orgię zeszłej nocy? - pyta Louis i opiera się o blat, po nalaniu sobie kawy do kubka. Jest zimna, ale to zawsze coś.

\- Nie, ale byłeś naprawdę pijany, a potem naskoczyłeś na Harry’ego za to, że całował się z Zaynem.

Louis robi zszokowaną minę. - Harry całował się z Zaynem?

\- Tak. Nie pamiętasz tego? - pyta Sophia, patrząc na Harry’ego.

\- Pamiętam tylko jakieś urywki - jęczy Louis, a potem nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, który patrzy na niego pytająco, jakby chciał zapytać, czy pamięta o czym rozmawiali w nocy. Louis nie załapuje i kontynuuje skarżenie się na fakt, że nie będzie sprzątał po wszystkich.

\- Sam to wymyśliłeś - mówi Harry i wstaje od stołu. - Urządziłeś imprezę, więc sprzątasz.

Ostatecznie Harry sprząta mieszkanie, ponieważ Louisowi bałagan nie przeszkadza i w ogóle ma to gdzieś, ale Harry, z drugiej strony, cierpi na lekki przypadek zespołu natręctw.

\- Skończyłeś? Próbuję obejrzeć mecz - mówi Louis z kanapy, kiedy Harry odkurza salon.

\- Słucham? Sprzątam twój bałagan, więc nawet nie zaczynaj.

Ale wyłącza odkurzacz, ponieważ już skończył, i odkłada go na miejsce.

\- Więc pamiętasz tylko urywki? - pyta Harry, siadając obok niego.

\- Tak.

\- Pamiętasz uch… co powiedziałeś mi zeszłej nocy?

Louis nie odpowiada, ale w jego spojrzeniu dostrzega błysk rozpoznania, zanim odwraca wzrok.

Pamięta

***

Dzień 25

Zostało pięć dni do powrotu Gemmy, a Harry sam nie wie, czy jest smutny czy szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Wpadł w jakąś rutynę z Louisem. Zasypiają obok siebie każdej nocy, a ten który budzi się pierwszy (zazwyczaj jest to Harry) odpowiada za zrobienie kawy i śniadania, a potem obaj wychodzą na zajęcia. Wieczorem oglądają telewizję i piją piwo, zanim robi się zbyt późno i idą spać.

To powinno być dziwne lub niezręcznie, ale tak nie jest. Właściwie to świetnie się bawią, nadal się przekomarzają, nawet czasami obrażają, ale Harry jest pewien, że to 90% flirtowania, a 10% obrażania.

Jednakże we wtorek wieczorem wszystko idzie się pieprzyć, ponieważ bez zapowiedzi zjawia się Alex.

\- Miałem gówniany dzień, musisz to ze mnie wypieprzyć - to wszystko, co mówi, zanim praktycznie rzuca się na Harry’ego, który nawet nie wie, jak ma zareagować.

Nie pieprzyli się ze sobą od kilku tygodni, mimo że pisali do siebie i wysyłali sobie swoje nagie zdjęcia na Snapchacie.

\- Uch…czekaj. Nie wiem, czy… - ucina i zastanawia się, czy powinien to zrobić. Louis wyszedł, prawdopodobnie jest z Harveyem (nie powiedział dokąd idzie), ale może wrócić w każdej chwili.

Dlaczego tyle o tym myślę? Nie jesteśmy razem, a on spotyka się z Harvey’em od kilku dni.

Więc chwyta tył głowy Alexa i całują się w drodze do sypialni. Harry pieprzy go na plecach, a potem na brzuchu, ciągnąc Alexa za włosy i trzyma jego ręce z tyłu, ponieważ wtedy wygląda podobnie do Louisa.

I to chyba dlatego, że Harry myślał o nim, drzwi do jego pokoju się otwarły i wszedł Louis z uśmiechem na twarzy. Ten uśmiech od razu zniknął, kiedy jego wzrok padł na to, co się tam dzieje. Przeprasza i szybko odwraca się, aby wyjść.

Harry opuszcza głowę i wzdycha, zaprzestając swoich ruchów, aż z niego wychodzi.

\- Co ty robisz? - pyta Alex i odwraca się.

\- Nastrój zniknął.

Alex przewraca oczami. - Serio? Bo Louis wszedł?

Harry kiwa głową i wkłada bokserki. - Musisz już iść, nie powinniśmy tego robić.

\- Mówisz poważnie? Jesteś w nim zakochany, czy co? Dlaczego w ogóle cię to obchodzi?

Harry wzrusza ramionami, kiedy podaje mu jego ubrania. - Z nami uch… koniec. Cokolwiek to było.

\- Dzięki Bogu nie pieprzyłem tylko ciebie, bo teraz byłbym naprawdę zły - mówi ostro Alex i ubiera się szybko, zanim zakłada buty.

Harry pozwala mu wyjść z pokoju i mieszkania samemu, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zostać w środku na cały dzień.

Nie ma powodu, aby czuł poczucie winy… ale czuje, bo nie może pozbyć się z głowy rozczarowanego wzroku Louisa.

Godzinę później, w końcu wychodzi ze swojego pokoju, aby znaleźć Louisa na kanapie z kieliszkiem wina i oglądającego film.

\- Uch… jeśli chodzi o to, co widziałeś…

\- W porządku - zapewnia go Louis. - Powinienem był zapukać.

\- Czego chciałeś? To znaczy, po co przyszedłeś do mojego pokoju?

Louis przegryza wargę, nie nawiązując z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. - Chciałem tylko zrobić to, co robiłeś z kimś innym.

\- Och. Nie wiedziałem. Myślałem, że jesteś z Harvey’em.

\- Byłem - przytakuje Louis. - Ale zakończyłem to. Teraz tego żałuję.

Harry marszczy brwi. - Czemu?

\- Bo… nieważne. Odpuśćmy sobie. Rób swoje, a ja będę robił swoje.

\- Czekaj. Nie chcę ‘odpuścić’. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje.

Louis wypuszcza zirytowane westchnięcie. - Dobra. Pamiętam, jak poprosiłem cię, żebyś nie pieprzył się z nikim, jeśli chcesz dalej pieprzyć się ze mną, ale najwyraźniej ty zapomniałeś.

\- Czekaj, ja nawet go nie zaprosiłem. To… po prostu się stało.

\- Och, więc wszedłeś w jego tyłek przez przypadek?

Louis jest teraz zdenerwowany, a Harry nie jest w nastroju na kolejną kłótnię. - Dlaczego cię to w ogóle obchodzi? Nie musimy tego…. robić. Nienawidzimy siebie - mówi, wskazując na nich palcem.

\- Tak, właśnie dlatego powiedziałem ci, żebyś odpuścił i nieważne. Ale ty nie chciałeś. Gemma będzie w domu za pięć dni, więc będziesz miał mnie z głowy - mamrocze Louis, a potem bierze kolejnego łyka.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło. Jestem zmieszany. Najpierw mnie chcesz, a potem…

\- Myślę, że wyraziłem się całkiem jasno na temat tej sytuacji - mówi Louis. - Ty też. Więc odpuść. Skończyłem tą rozmowę.

\- Dobra. Niech będzie.

Harry wraca do swojego pokoju i pisze do Nialla, pytając go, czy może zatrzymać się u niego na kilka nocy, ponieważ dłużej nie zniesie Louisa.

Nie mówi jednak Niallowi, że nigdy nie chciał być blisko Louisa tak bardzo, jak w tej chwili.

***

Dzień 28

To pierwsza noc od wtorku, kiedy Harry jest w domu, odkąd poszedł do Nialla, ale jego najlepszy przyjaciel postanowił polecieć do Irlandii na weekend, ponieważ są urodziny jego brata, a to oznacza, że Harry musi spędzić dwie noce z Louisem, aż jego siostra wróci z Londynu.

Nie jest zaskoczony, kiedy mija Harvey’a w korytarzu. Facet opuszcza jego mieszkanie, co oznacza, że cokolwiek powiedział mu Louis na temat zerwania z nim było jednym wielkim kłamstwem.

I nie powinno go to obchodzić, ale obchodzi. Cholernie, a przez ostatnie dwa dni, kiedy był z dala od Louisa, miał czas, żeby pomyśleć.

Nie chce być z nim w związku, ale nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby byli przyjaciółmi z przywilejami.

Najwyraźniej to już przeminęło, myśli, kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania.

\- Wiesz z czego właśnie zdałem sobie sprawę? - pyta Harry, kiedy widzi Louisa w kuchni, z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół jego talii.

Louis odwraca się i wygląda na zaskoczonego, widząc Harry’ego. - Oświeć mnie.  
\- Że jesteś pieprzonym kłamcą.

\- O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?

Harry robi krok bliżej. - Powiedziałeś mi, że skończyłeś z Harvey’em, ale właśnie widziałem, jak wychodzi.

\- Tak, przyszedł zabrać swoje rzeczy - mówi od niechcenia Louis, a potem mija Harry’ego, by wrócić do swojego pokoju.

\- To dlaczego brałeś prysznic?

\- Bo jestem człowiekiem i uważam, że higiena osobista jest ważna? Poza tym, wychodzę. I co jest do cholery? Wchodzisz tu i rządasz odpowiedzi. Zajmij się swoim pieprzonym życiem i przestań mi zawracać głowę - mówi Louis i trzaska za sobą drzwiami.

Harry wzdycha i patrzy na podłogę przez kilka sekund, aż decyduje się pójść do swojego pokoju i odwrócić myśli od Louisa, oglądając Orange Is The New Black.

Jest wpół do dwudziestej trzeciej, kiedy Harry w końcu wchodzi do łóżka, ale nie zasypia, ponieważ ciągle ma nadzieję, że Louis do niego przyjdzie.

Nie wie, jak długo czeka na Louisa, ale w końcu zasypia bez niego.

***

Dzień 29

Kiedy budzi się rano, nadal jest sam. Ale łóżko po drugiej stronie nie jest nienaruszone, co oznacza, że ktoś w nim spał.

Harry marszczy brwi, kiedy wstaje z łóżka i wychodzi z pokoju. Louisa nigdzie nie ma, ale znajduje kratkę na lodówce, na której jest napisane: Wróciłem do swojego mieszkania. Ciesz się ostatnią samotną nocą, bo właśnie tego przez cały czas chciałeś.

Harry drze ją na kawałki i wyrzuca do kosza. Wcale go to nie ruszyło.

Dobra, ruszyło, ponieważ jest dwudziesta druga i jest sam. Nie powinien czuć się samotnie, bo Louis miał rację; właśnie tego chciał Harry od samego początku, ale teraz, kiedy ma swoje mieszkanie tylko dla siebie, czuje się opuszczony.

Cały dzień pada, więc pogoda też nie ma dobrego wpływu na nastrój Harry’ego, więc wyciąga telefon i pisze wiadomość do Louisa.

Proszę wróć

Jego palec unosi się nad ekranem i nadal zastanawia się, czy powinien nacisnąć czy nie, ale potem myśli ‘pieprzyć to’ i naciska wyślij.

Pół godziny później, dalej nie ma żadnej wiadomości, ani Louisa w jego drzwiach, więc Harry w końcu się poddaje. Jego siostra wraca jutro wieczorem, więc wszystko wróci do normy.

Właśnie ma wrócić do swojego pokoju, kiedy drzwi frontowe otwierają się i wchodzi Louis.

\- Przyszedłeś - mówi Harry, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować.

\- Tak, bo obiecałem coś twojej siostrze, nie dlatego, że do mnie napisałeś - mówi Louis i zamyka za sobą drzwi. - Skoro o tym mowa, dlaczego do mnie napisałeś? Boisz się zostać sam w tym mieszkaniu?

Harry przewraca oczami. - Nie, ale to mieszkanie jest zbyt puste bez ciebie.

Louis jest zaskoczony jego słowami, ale na jego twarzy rozprzestrzenia się mały uśmiech.

\- Och, doprawdy?

\- Mhm. I wiem, że spałeś w moim łóżku zeszłej nocy.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - pyta Louis, ale wyraz jego twarzy go zdradza.

\- Słuchaj, Gemma wraca jutro do domu, więc chodźmy po prostu…

Harry nie wie, dokąd z tym zmierza, ale chce po prostu dalej rozmawiać z Louisem.

\- Dobra - zgadza się Louis i mimo że Harry nie jest pewien, na co właśnie się zgodził, to i tak w to wchodzi.

Po kilku chwilach ciszy, Louis pyta Harry’ego, czy chce kubek herbaty, ponieważ będzie sobie robił. Harry zaprzecza i mówi mu, że idzie do łóżka i ma nadzieję, że Louis uzna to za zaproszenie.

Nie chce, żeby uprawiali seks, co jest dziwne. Chociaż w sumie nie miałby nic przeciwko.

Louis dołącza do niego dziesięć minut później i opiera poduszkę o zagłówek, więc może wypić swoją herbatę.

\- Dlaczego nienawidzisz burz? - Harry postanawia zapytać. Louis jeszcze mu nie dał odpowiedzi.

\- To uch… skomplikowane.

\- Po prostu mi powiedz.

Louis wzdycha, co oznacza, że zamierza mu powiedzieć.

\- Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, mój tata zostawił mamę i mięli wielką kłótnię. Nie rozumiałem, o co się kłócą, ale byłem przerażony, bo tata krzyczał, a mama płakała. Była wtedy straszna burza na zewnątrz, co w ogóle nie pomagało. Po tym, jak tata odszedł, pamiętam tylko, że mamie zajęło całe dwa miesiące, żeby przestać płakać każdego dnia. Więc nie chodzi o to, że nienawidzę burz, czy że się ich boję, po prostu ich nie lubię, bo przypominają mi o tamtym okresie mojego życia.

To ma sens.

I to również dlatego, Louis jest jaki jest. Bycie niegrzecznym i sarkastycznym to prawdopodobnie jakiś jego mechanizm obronny, ponieważ nie chce przechodzić przez to, przez co przeszła jego matka, gdy był młodszy.

\- Och. Teraz rozumiem - tylko tyle mówi Harry. - Przykro mi.

\- Nie mów, że jest ci przykro. Nienawidzę, kiedy ludzie to mówią. Po prostu… nic nie rób i nie waż się myśleć, że jestem jakąś smutną, zranioną osobą z tego powodu.

Harry potrząsa głową. - Dobra. Jesteś najtwardszą osobą jaką znam.

Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy kładzie kubek na stoliku, zanim nagle pochyla się nad Harrym i składa pocałunek na jego ustach. - Tak lepiej. Teraz całujmy się, dopóki nie zasnę.

***

Dzień 30 (ostatni)

Harry otwiera oczy, ponieważ czuje coś mokrego wokół swojego penisa i prawie ma wylew, kiedy spogląda w dół i widzi Louisa, który mu obciąga.

\- Co… Czy ja śnię?

Louis odsuwa się z mokrym ‘pop’ i patrzy na niego zirytowany. 

\- Nie, nie śnisz.

\- To dlaczego obciągasz mi z samego rana? - pyta głupio Harry.

\- Po pierwsze. Jest po dwunastej, więc technicznie rzecz biorąc, to nie jest poranne obciąganie. A po drugie, właśnie ci kurwa obciągam, a ty dziękujesz mi zadając głupie pytania?

\- Racja. Kurwa - jęczy Harry i kładzie rękę na karku Louisa, żeby przyciągnąć go z powrotem w dół.

Zamyka oczy i liże usta, próbując skupić się na sposobie, w jaki Louis mu obciąga, jakby się tym cieszył.

Kilka minut później jest bardzo blisko i próbuje ostrzec Louisa, ale chłopak jest zbyt skupiony na tym, żeby sprawić, by doszedł w jego ustach i nie odsuwa się.

Nagle to robi, ale nie dlatego, że Harry właśnie doszedł w jego ustach. Tylko dlatego, że drzwi do pokoju otwierają się i wchodzi Gemma, zanim zaczyna krzyczeć i z powrotem je zamyka.

Następuje chwila ciszy, podczas której Harry i Louis po prostu się na siebie patrzą, zanim Gemma krzyczy zza drzwi:

\- Dobra… Nie o to mi chodziło, kiedy powiedziałam, że chcę mieć was w jednym kawałku i żebyście się dogadali. Macie mi dużo do wyjaśnienia!

KONIEC

**Author's Note:**

> Część 2 - 10.10.16


End file.
